Tears and Happiness
by ReaYoonJae
Summary: YunJae YunJae YunJae
1. Chapter 1

_Cinta merupakan luapan perasaan yang tiada batas._

_Cinta yang sebenarnya adalah cinta yang tidak mengenal cemburu, melainkan mengerti._

_Cinta akan selalu percaya, dan melihat sesuatu dengan hati._

_Tetapi, manusia percaya tidak ada cinta tanpa cemburu. Tidak ada cinta tanpa rasa sakit._

_Lalu, mengapa menimbulkan penderitaan jika cinta itu sesungguhnya adalah kebahagiaan?_

҈҈҈҈҈

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah dua tahun terakhir ini tinggal bersama di sebuah apartmen di kawasan elit kota Seoul. Apartment ini adalah pemberian kedua orangtua Yunho. Pada awalnya kedua orangtuanya memang kurang menyejui keputusan yang telah di ambil Yunho – yaitu menyukai sesama jenis dan kemudian memilih tinggal bersama dengan pasanganya. Butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk membuat kedua orangtua Yunho menaru restu. Sedangkan orangtua Jaejoong sudah meninggal sejak dia masih di sekolah menengah. Bisa dibilang, Jaejoong menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada Yunho. Apapun akan dilakukannya asalkan tetap bersama Yunho. Seberat apapun jalan yang akan dihadapi, asal bersama pria tampan itu – semua akan terasa lebih mudah. Memang tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Hidup mereka bahkan terlalu sulit. Mulai dari banyak tentangan dan pandagan sebelah mata dari teman-teman yang tadinya dekat – tapi semua memang akan lebih baik dan melegakan jika menerimanya dengan kesabaran.

҈҈҈҈҈

Jaejoong sedang memasak ketika Yunho dengan tiba-tiba merangkulnya; mendekap pinggang kecil Jaejoong dengan melingkarkan lengannya di sana. Pria tampan ini juga segaja menyimpan wajahnya di pundak Jaejoong. Yunho mulai menghembuskan nafas segarnya, menerpa kulit dibagian pelipis Jaejoong – hingga memberikan beberapa kecupan di sana. Kecupan Yunho mulai beralih dari pelipis Jaejoong ke bagian leher seputih susu milik kekasihnya itu; dan melanjutkannya untuk mencapai ujung bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun mulai memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Yunho benar-benar menempel di atas bibirnya. Tak ayal, apa yang sedang ia kerjakan jadi terbengkalai – berganti dengan kesibukan lain.

Sibuk mendesah dan mengeluh..

"Masakan ku, Yun..ho.." ucap Jaejoong di sela-sela ia menahan desahannya.

Jaejoong akhirnya masih mengingat kalau ia sedang melakukan sesuatu tadinya sebelum mendapati keadaannya yang sekarang – makan malam. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yunho yang makin lama makin meliar, meski kelihatannya ia seolah tak benar-benar ingin lepas. Tangannya memang sedang bergerak-gerak menyentuh tangan Yunho untuk terlepas, tapi tidak begitu dengan bibirnya yang justru tetap merespon setiap tekanan yang diberikan Yunho.

Yunho hanya menggumam. Ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. Sesekali memberikan usapan lembut di perut kekasihnya itu.

"Makan malam kita.."

Yunho menghentikan gerakan bibirnya pada Jaejoong, dan melanjutkannya dengan mengecup bagian leher juga pundak Jaejoong setelah tadi ia menggeser sedikit kaus yang menutupi bagian itu.

"Kita sedang memulainya.."kata Yunho, sengaja membuat suaranya agak mendesah; dan Jaejoong terlalu tahu jika makan malam yang dimaksudkan Yunho adalah apa. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kembali. Pasrah dengan apapun yang nantinya akan dilakukan Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya di sini.."Jaejoong berbisik.

Ia tidak lagi merasa bisa berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tubuhnya sudah seutuhnya dikuasai oleh Yunho, apapun yang akan ia lakukan tak akan ada gunanya lagi.

Yunho menghentikan kecupannya, serta membuat tubuh Jaejoong berbalik menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

"Memangnya kita akan melakukan apa, hmm?"tanyanya.

Jaejoong jadi memandang bingung pada Yunho. kekasihnya ini memang selalu menggangunya saat sedang melakukan pekerjaan, dan setelah berhasil dibuat terganggu, Yunho akan melanjutkannya dengan menggodainya. Jaejoong mulai memperlihatkan raut tidak suka. Ia menekuk bibirnya. Sebenarnya hal inilah yang paling Yunho sukai dari Jaejoong. Mimik wajah Jaejoong yang kelihatannya sedang marah, justru akan membuatnya semakin mempesona. Jaejoong baru saja akan membalikan lagi badannya, jadi terhenti karena Yunho menahannya. Pria tampan itu menengok ke belakangnya, tepatnya pada alat masak yang masih menyala. Yunho segera mematikannya, kemudian memandangi Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Kau ingin melakukannya di mana?"tanyanya pula. Sebuah kerlingan nakal tersemat dari mata kecilnya. Dan Jaejoong tak bisa lagi terus membuat wajahnya terlihat marah. Ia mulai mengulas senyuman yang terkesan malu-malu.

Tanpa menunggu Jaejoong untuk menyahut, Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini lebih dalam daripada sebelumnya. Suara-suara keluhan tertahan ramai terdengar seiring dengan langkah kaki mereka yang bergerak menuju kamar, yang kemudian benar-benar hilang setelah pintu kamar itu ditutup.

҈҈҈҈҈

Hari ini Yunho bersama Yoochun mendatangi sebuah restoran di tengah kota Seoul. Yunho dan Yoochun selain adalah sahabat dekat, mereka juga adalah saudara sepupuh, juga sama-sama bekerja di perusahaan keluarga. Di sana mereka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang nantinya – jika mendapatkan kesepakatan akan menginvestasikan sahamnya pada perusahaan mereka.

Park Yoochun adalah putera tertua dari adik bungsu Tuan Jung (ayah Yunho). Ia memang tidak menggunakan marga yang sama dengan Yunho karena yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga tu adalah ibunya. Yoochun adalah pria yang sangat tampan. Ia mampu membuat setiap wanita bertekuk lutut melalui senyuman, dan sapaan lembutnya. Pegawai-pegawai di perusahaan juga begitu mengidolakannya. Tidak sedikit yang mencoba menbanding-bandingkan ketampanan serta kebaikan antara Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun. Keduanya memang sama-sama tampan dan baik, akan tetapi dalam hal kepribadian, Yunho lebih dikenal dingin. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak begitu juga, para pegawai itu yang justru tidak mencoba untuk dekat dengan Yunho.

Yoochun telah menikah dengan seorang perempuan cantik puteri kolega keluarga mereka. Pernikahannya telah memasuki tahun ke tiga, tetapi seperti tak memberikan kesan indah untukku. Bayang-bayang masa lalu, serta kehadirannya terlalu sulit untuk ditepisnya. Dia membiarkan segala hal yang seharusnya menjadi kesalahan, seolah merupakan hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Memiliki segalanya. Kekayaan dan istri yang cantik, namun semua itu hanyalah kesia-siaan saat hatinya bicara dan ia masih mencintai – pria itu..

Orang yang mengadakan janji rupanya tidak telat, apalagi melupakannya. Tepat di depan sana Tuan Lee dengan setelan

jas mahalnya telah duduk membelakangi mereka di tempat yang sudah mereka boking kemarin. Ada seorang perempuan lagi bersama Tuan Lee. Sepertinya seorang sekretaris..

Yunho dan Yoochun langsung menyapa setelah mereka berhadapan dengan Tuan Lee dan perempuan yang diyakini mereka adalah sekterarisnya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama.."kata Yoochun dengan wajah ramahnya, diikuti dengan gerakan badannya yang membungkuk, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Pria ini mengulas senyuman sesaat dan bermaksud untuk segera duduk, tapi.. perempuan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Tuan Lee, yang kini berhadapan dengannya – membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Yunho –ya.." perempuan itu menyapa Yunho terlebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia memang sudah tahu akan bertemu dengan Yunho, jadi sekarang ia merasa sangat senang. Mereka belum bertemu selama lima tahun terakhir karena ia yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang.

Sementara Yunho masih terdiam, perlahan mulai tersenyum – kaku. Bagaimana pun mereka sudah lama tak saling melihat, dan sekarang diperhadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini (tiba-tiba), ia merasa tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yunho hanya membalas sapaannya dengan menyebut nama perempuan itu juga – Song Hyo Rim..

"Kalian saling kenal?"

Tuan Lee memandang bergantian pada Yunho dan Hyo Rim, dan gadis cantik itu lebih dahulu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kami teman saat di universitas.."ucapnya pula. Hyo Rim terus saja melihat pada Yunho yang dari tadi hanya diam tanpa bicara. Sungguh ia merasakan sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria tampan ini.

Sedangkan Yoochun, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut mengenai Yunho dan sekretaris Tuan Lee yang rupanya telah saling kenal. Ia justru tahu siapa Hyo Rim, dan bagaimana sepupuhnya dibuat terpuruk karena gadis itu meninggalkannya. Ia hanya tak menduga akan bertemu lagi dengan Hyo Rim.

Setelahnya, mereka mulai membicarakan tentang pekerjaan yang memang merupakan alasan mengapa mereka bertemu – sampai dibuat satu kesepakatan. Yunho akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, pertemuan mereka dengan Tuan Lee tidak sia-sia, melainkan mendapatkan angin segar bagi perusahaan mereka yang memang sedang bermasalah. Selain itu ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi, rasa canggung yang sebenarnya terus menghinggapinya akan menghilang jika tak melihat wajah Hyo Rim lagi. Ia jadi teringat dengan seseorang yang pasti sedang menunggunya di apartmen. Wajah manis sekaligus tampan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, dan menghilangkan kesesakannya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda.."ucap Yoochun berterima kasih pada Tuan Lee.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa perlu membantu sahabat ku. Katakan pada orangtua kalian, minggu ini jika ada waktu luang, aku ingin mengajak mereka bermain golf. Sudah lama tidak melakukan hal itu bersama mereka.."

Yoochun dan Yunho kembali mengangguk. Mereka saling berjabat tangan..

҈҈҈҈҈

"Yunho –ya.."

Yunho segera memutar kepalanya saat suara seseorang menyebut namanya. Ternyata Hyo Rim ada di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. Ia baru saja akan masuk ke mobilnya, tapi suara itu menghentikan gerakannya. Rasa canggung tadi kembali bermunculan.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, kau bicara saja dengannya.."ucap Yoocun setengah berbisik. Pria tampan itu pun berlalu dari sana dengan mobilnya.

Sekarang tinggalah Yunho dan Hyo Rim yang tetap membisu. Sesekali mereka akan saling melempar senyuman, tapi tetap kaku bagi Yunho.

…..

Saat ini Yunho dan Hyo Rim telah duduk di konter bar di sebuah klab di tengah kota Seoul. Akhirnya Yunho memang merasa harus bicara dengan perempuan itu. Bukan untuk membuka kembali memori masa lalu yang pernah terjadi, tapi ia tidak mungkin terus merasa canggung. Hubungan mereka memang tidak seperti dulu lagi, seperti saat dia begitu mencintai perempuan ini. Sekarang mereka adalah rekan bisnis, akan lebih baik membangun hubungan pertemanan saja.

"Jadi kau bekerja pada Tuan Lee?"

"Aku berteman baik dengan puterinya, dan dia menawari ku pekerjaan ini.."sahut Hyo Rim.

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini karena memang aku memiliki bakat bukan hanya karena aku berteman dengan puterinya.." Hyo Rim memperjelas maksud dari perkataannya tadi ketika melihat Yunho yang seperti meragukannya, seolah ia yang menjadi sekretaris dari Tuan Lee bukan karena kemampuannya.

"Aku tahu.."gumam Yunho, kemudian mulai memesan sebotol bir.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Mungkin masih merasa canggung meski mereka telah memulai dengan lumayan baik tadi.

"Aku dengar kau tinggal bersama kekasihmu.." kata Hyo Rim setelah tadi mereka hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi pada minuman masing-masing.

Yunho melihat padanya, sembari memperlihatkan wajah seolah mempertanyakan bagaimana Hyo Rim tahu tentang kehidupannya.

"Bibi yang mengatakannya pada ku.."kata Hyo Rim lagi. Ia memang sempat mengunjungi orangtua Yunho beberapa bulan lalu setelah ia kembali dari Jepang. Sebenarnya ia merasa terbebani dengan apa yang didengarnya itu. Ia masih berharap akan memulai lagi hubungan mereka, tapi semua tidak mudah lagi.

Yunho mengangguk seadanya."Begitulah.."sahutnya pula, terdengar datar. Ia memainkan sebentar botol bir itu seperti membuat gerakan mengaduk isinya, kemudian mulai meneguknya sampai habis. Ia memang sengaja hanya memesan bir saja. Ia mengingat Jaejoong yang nantinya akan mengomel jika mendapati bau alcohol dari tubuhnya.

"Bagimana dengan mu, apa sudah memiliki seseorang?"

Hyo Rim mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, lalu menggelengkannya.

"Seseorang itu hanyalah kau.."jawabnya, sedikit tertawa ringan di akhir. "Tapi sekarang kau telah bersama orang lain.."sambungnya lagi. Tawanya agak memudar. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Waktu itu.. aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkan mu.. aku hanya ingin –"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin pertemuan kita hanya membahas tentang masa lalu.."sela Yunho. Ia memang tidak ingin membahas hal itu, sekarang atau nanti.

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi, Yunho.. apa tidak bisa?"

"Hyo Rim –ah.."Yunho mendesis. Ia harus menghentikannya. Dulu, perempuan itu memang paling berarti di hidupnya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ia telah memiliki seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Hyo Rim hanyalah masa lalu, dan sekarang saat mereka dipertemukan kembali, berteman akan jauh lebih baik.

"Aku sangat senang saat bertemu lagi dengan mu. Selama ini aku terus memimpikan hal ini, Yunho –ya.."

"Kau yang membuat kita seperti ini.."ujar Yunho mendadak jadi emosi. Hyo Rim seolah ingin membuka kembali masa-masa kelamnya saat ia harus menerima perpisahan di antara mereka. Sekarang ia tidak mau lagi merasakan sakit seperti itu. Dan lagi perasaannya sudah tidak sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Karena itu aku ingin menebusnya.."Hyo Rim tampaknya belum (tidak) menyerah. Ia menggunakan wajah penuh penyesalan dan mata sendunya pada Yunho. Ia tahu, dulu saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Yunho tak akan membiarkannya berlama-lama dengan raut menyedihkan seperti itu. Yunho pasti akan langsung memeluknya, dan mengatakan berkali-kali 'aku memaafkan mu'. Hyo Rim berharap apa yang ia lakukan ini juga akan membuat Yunho bereaksi seperti dulu.

Yunho memang cukup tersentuh melihat Hyo Rim yang mencoba meluluhkan hatinya. Tapi, ia menepis semua itu. Ia tidak sedang dalam posisi kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama dan masih sendiri, serta masih mengharapkan gadis ini, ia memang merasakan perasaan senang bisa melihat Hyo Rim lagi – namun semua itu bukanlah satu hal yang membuatnya akan membangun lagi apa yang pernah runtuh.

"Kita berteman saja.."ucap Yunho akhirnya.

Hyo Rim hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Ia berusaha mengembangkan senyuman untuk Yunho. Yah, berusaha membuat ia tidak terlalu menampakan kekecewaan. Seseorang yang sedang bersama Yunho saat ini pasti begitu menarik. Begitu sempurna hingga Yunho tak mau melihatnya lagi.

"kau masih mau di sini? Aku harus pulang.."Tanya Yunho, ia memang baru saja mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa pesan dari Jaejoong. Yunho tahu jika ia tidak lekas sampai, Jaejoong akan memasang wajah malas juga marah selama berjam-jam.

"Minuman ku belum habis.."kata Hyo Rim, sengaja memberikan jawaban yang tak menyambung. Ia hanya tidak ingin berkata " ya, kau pergi saja" atau " tunggu, aku ingin kau di sini"- itu sama saja dengan memperlihatkan kekecewaannya. Gadis ini kembali memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya pada Yunho, mungkin masih berharap Yunho akan meralat ucapannya tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi.."

"Yunho –ya.. "

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik lagi melihat pada Hyo Rim. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mendekatinya.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"Tanya Hyo Rim dengan hati-hati. Gadis ini tentu tidak mau jika pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 5 tahun tak bertemu, akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka juga. Meski Yunho hanya menganggapnya teman, hal itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Tentu saja, kita teman kan?"

_Yah, mereka hanya akan menjadi teman, untuk saat ini_..

Hyo Rim mengulas senyuman lagi.

҈҈҈҈҈

Jaejoong terlihat begitu sibuk dengan kegiataannya yang sedang membantu Yunho mengaitkan dasinya. Soal memasang dasi, dari dulu sejak awal mereka bersama, Yunho tidak pernah bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ia sangat memerlukan Jaejoong, juga untuk mengurus pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

"Yoochun bilang kemarin kau bertemu dengan teman lama, jadi tak bisa pulang lebih awal.. "Ucap Jaejoong di sela-sela gerakannya. Semalam Yunho memang agak terlambat pulang ke apartmen. "Sudah selesai.."lanjutnya lagi. Ia membuang nafasnya kemudian menatap pada Yunho, menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk bersuara.

"Oh.. ah, teman waktu di universitas.."

Jaejoong mengangguk setelah itu memakaikan Jas pada Yunho. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan kerutinan setiap pagi, dan setiap saat jika sedang ada acara yang memerlukan Yunho untuk berpakaian seperti ini. Jaejoong tidak merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang membosankan, justru ia merasa senang karena bisa melakukannya untuk Yunho.

Jaejoong tinggal di Busan bersama kakak perempuannya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di Seoul – kemudian dipertemukan dengan Yunho. Pertemuan mereka memang cukup menjengkelkan. Yunho menabaraknya kalah itu. Bukan tabrakan yang mengakibatkan cedera pada bagian tubuhnya. Waktu itu ia baru saja mendapatkan gaji pertamanya setelah diterima berkerja pada sebuah restoran, jadi ia dan beberapa temannya mendatangi sebuah klab. Di sana, Yunho yang dalam keadaan nyaris tak sadar, berjalan dengan sempoyongan, berhasil menabrak tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil Jaejoong terperosok ke lantai. Satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong kesal, karena Yunho dengan gaya tidak bersalahnya justru membentaknya; mengatakan Jaejoong tidak punya mata karena tak melihatnya yang sedang berjalan. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus kesal menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Ia memiliki mata yang besar, sedangkan Yunho memiliki mata yang lebih kecil. Jadi, siapa yang tidak punya mata?

Jaejoong tiba-tiba melebarkan senyumannya. Pemikirannya sudah terlalu jauh rupanya. Ia mengebaskan tangannya di pakaian Yunho setelah menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan aneh. Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin besar di depannya. Jaejoong duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia juga baru mengingat satu hal..

"Siapa?"tanyanya.

"Hmm?"Yunho melirik Jaejoong. Ia tidak mengerti dengan 'siapa' yang dimaksudkan Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian beralih dari cermin dan melangkah mendekati Jaejoong.

"orang yang kau temui kemarin.."jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho jadi terhenti tepat di depan jaejoong. Padahal ia baru saja akan memberikan satu ciuman untuk kekasih manisnya ini. Ia pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia hanya tidak percaya Jaejoong akan sebegitu tertarik dengan teman lama yang Yoochun katakan. Ah, Yunho mulai menyalahkan Yoochun dalam hati. Sepupuhnya itu memang terlalu tidak bisa untuk sedikit saja berbohong jika Jaejoong sudah bertanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa.."sahut Yunho akhirnya setelah cukup lama malah terdiam. Hal yang barusan tertunda – memberikan Jaejoong ciuman, akhirnya bisa ia teruskan. Hanya ciuman ringan berupa kecupan di bibir Jaejoong. Yunho mungkin paham sekali dengan dirinya sendiri, jika bukan hanya sekedar kecupan, melainkan ciuman yang lebih berat – dapat dipastikan ia akan telat.

"oh.. Yunho ya.. semalam Sukjin noona menelepon. Besok adalah ulang tahunnya, noona ingin kita ke sana.."ucap Jaejoong ketika Yunho akan membuka pintu apartmen mereka.

Yunho berhenti. Tampak sedang berpikir."Besok?"

"Kau tidak bisa?"

"Besok ada rapat dengan pemegang saham, aku tidak bisa.." jawab Yunho. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pergi.. Katakan permintaan maafku pada noona.."sambungnya lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan malas. Yunho selalu saja tidak bisa saat ada acara keluarga seperti ini.

"kau marah?"Tanya Yunho. Ia paling tidak bisa pergi jika melihat Jaejoong memasang wajah tidak enak seperti ini. Ia pun mendekati Jaejoong, lalu memberikan kecupan sekali lagi ke bibir Jaejoong.

"Baiklah.. "kata Jaejoong, akhirnya menyetujuinya. Pria ini merasa harus lebih mengerti dengan pekerjaan Yunho. Tidak baik jika dia terus memaksa padahal Yunho memiliki kesibukan lain.

"Aku pergi.."

"Hati-hati.."

Yunho mengangguk kemudian mengulas senyuman.

҈҈҈҈҈

"Joongie –ah.. "

Pelukan hangat langsung menyambut Jaejoong begitu ia tiba di tempat tinggal kakaknya di Busan. Sukijn sangat merindukan adik satu-satunya ini. Nyaris setahun mereka tak bertemu. Sejak Jaejoong pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan – adiknya ini memang jarang pulang. Terlebih saat Jaejoong mulai berhubungan dan sekarang tinggal bersama Yunho. Sukjin tidak menyalahkan kekasih adiknya itu karena tak sesering dulu bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Perempuan cantik ini tahu, bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang baik dan sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa bersyukur karena Jaejoong mendapatkan pria yang tepat. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, ia telah memberikan kepercayaan utuh pada Yunho untuk menjaga Jaejoong. Selama ini Jaejoong begitu kasihan karena sejak remaja tak lagi mendapat kasih sayang dari orangtua mereka. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan saat itu Sukjin harus mati-matian memberi Jaejoong kenyamanan, dan setelah bertemu Yunho, ia tahu bahwa adiknya ini benar-benar telah lepas dari keterpurukannya. Ia bisa melihat setiap kali Jaejoong datang, wajah adiknya seolah sedang memancarkan cahaya bahagia.

"Kau terlihat lebih lebih gemuk daripada setahun lalu.."komentar Sukjin mendapati tubuh Jaejoong yang memang terlihat lebih berisi ketimbang saat masih tinggal bersamanya. "kau makan terlalu banyak, eoh?"

"Sebenarnya ini karena aku tidak bekerja lagi, Yunho melarangku untuk bekerja. Setiap hari aku hanya di rumah saja, mungkin memberi sedikit efek pada tubuh ku.."jelas Jaejoong.

"Ah, begitu rupanya.. Oh, lalu di mana dia?" Sukjin tiba-tiba teringat dengan adik iparnya itu. Ia menengok-nengok ke belakang – mencari Yunho.

"Dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut, hari ini dia akan menghadiri rapat.."

Sukjin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Noona telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk sebentar?" Tanya Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk di ruang tengah. Sukjin masih tinggal sendiri. Ia memang telah memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi belum juga berencana untuk secepatnya menikah.

"Karena itu noona ingin kau datang lebih awal, noona ingin kau membantu noona menyiapkannya.."

Jaejoong mengganguk.

"Kau tidak keberatan, bukan? Pastinya tidak. Kau pasti sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga.." Sukjin malah menggodai adiknya ini. Ia tersenyum memandangi Jaejoong yang hanya bisa memutarkan matanya.

"Dia pasti terus menyusahkan mu, hmm?"

"Aishh, noona –ya. Sebaiknya noona cepat-cepat menikah saja.."ujar Jaejoong, jadi terganggu dengan suara noonanya yang dibuat-buat itu. Ia tahu saat ini kakaknya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang berbau lain dari perkataannya tentang 'menyusahkan' itu. Jaejoong pun memilih berlalu dari sana, menuju dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa diminumnya. Tenggorakannya terasa kering.

"Mengapa noona harus cepat-cepat menikah?"

"Agar noona mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.."ujar Jaejoong dari arah dapur. Ia sengaja membuat suaranya lebih terdengar berteriak karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

Sukjin jadi tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, lalu mengikuti Jaejoong ke dapur..

"Memangnya noona bertanya apa pada mu, uri Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong tidak menyahut, berpura-pura tidak mendegar, dan malah tampak begitu sibuk dengan mengecek bahan-bahan makanan dari atas meja.

"Jadi.. dia memang sangat menyusahkan mu..hmm?" guman Sukjin. Ia mendekat pada Jaejoong, lalu memberikan satu tepukan di pantat adiknya itu. Jaejoong tersentak, tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa (lagi-lagi) memutar matanya.

Sukjin kembali tertawa. Ia memang paling suka menggodai adiknya ini. Sementara Jaejoong membuat pout pada bibirnya. Sukjin tahu Jaejoong tidak akan menghentikannya sebelum ia menghentikan candaannya ini.

"Okay.. Noona tidak akan berkata seperti tadi lagi, dan tolong buat mulut mu itu normal kembali.."pintahnya pula. Sebenarnya ia akan terus tertawa, gestur Jaejoong yang seperti itu justru membuatnya merasa lucu.

"Oh…" Sukjin tiba-tiba teringat dengan makanan yang belum ia buat. Ia pun meminta Jaejoog untuk mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan lagi yang sudah dibelinya sejak kemarin dan tersimpan di lemari pendingin. Sebentar lagi sahabat-sahabatnya akan datang, tidak lucu jika ia belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk menyambut mereka.

҈҈҈҈҈

Dengan tergesa, Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Sejak tadi ia memang sudah merasakan getaran di bagian sakunya, tapi karena ia yang sedang mengikuti rapat, panggilan yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari Jaejoong tak bisa diterimanya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya tadi, aku baru saja selesai rapat.."jelasnya pada Jaejoong di ujung telepon sana. Terdengar suara Jaejoong yang mengatan 'tidak apa-apa'. Yunho bernafas legah karenanya. Ia nyaris berpikir akan mendapat sapaan tidak enak dari Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana dengan acaranya? Noona tidak marah padaku, kan?"Tanya Yunho. Ia memang merasa tidak enak karena harus membiarkan Jaejoong pergi sendiri tanpa dirinya ke Busan. Tahun lalu saat Sukjin noona berulang tahun, ia juga tidak sempat datang. Pekerjaannya adalah penyebab utama.

"Noona mengerti kau sangat sibuk.. Apa kau sudah makan..?"

"Belum.."sahut Yunho, segaja dibuat sedemikian rupa agar Jaejoong tertarik. Jaejoong paling tidak bisa saat ia mengatakan belum makan apapun hari ini. Saat itu Jaejoong pasti akan memarahinya, tapi akan segera menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"Mengapa? Kau bisa sakit. Pekerjaan mu memang penting, tapi kau juga harus mengutamakan kesehatan.."

Benar saja, Jaejoong akan menasehatinya panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan saat kau tidak ada.. Aku ingin makan makanan yang kau buat.. Aku juga ingin kau menyuapi ku.."pintah Yunho dengan suara yang lagi-lagi dibuat sedemikian rupa, dan kali ini seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta disuapi ibunya.

"Aishh.. hentikan ucapan konyol mu itu.."

"Ne..Ne.. "gumam Yunho disertai anggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia belum ingin menyudahi candaannya ini, tapi mendengar suara Jaejoong yang seperti tidak tertarik, jadinya ia harus menghentikannya. "Apa kau akan lama di sana?"tanyanya pula. Baru beberapa jam saja tidak bertemu, ia sudah merasakan rindu yang luar biasa pada kekasihnya itu. Benar-benar konyol.

"Noona menahan ku untuk beberapa hari. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Yunho membuang nafas panjangnya. Kerinduannya akan menjadi-jadi setelah ini. Jaejoong tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa hari.

"Sebenarnya sangat apa-apa, tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa.. "katanya pula..

"Mian.."

Suara kekasihnya di ujung sana terdengar begitu senduh. Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah membuat Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Ania, tidak apa-apa. katakan pada noona aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"Aku akan mengatakannya. Ohya, selama aku di sini, kau jangan pulang terlalu malam, jangan pergi minum-minum, jangan makan sembarangan.."Jaejoong berkata panjang lebar lagi.

"Baik nyonya Jung.."

"Aishh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu.. "

"Lalu apa? Seperti itu kan kenyatannya.."

Beberapa saat mereka malah terdiam. Hanya helaan nafas masing-masing yang terdengar.

"Yunho –ya. Aku merindukan mu.."

Yunho tersentuh dengan pengakuan Jaejoong barusan. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang berpikiran konyol. Jaejoong juga merindukannya padahal mereka belum sehari terpisah. Mungkin karena selama ini mereka terlalu sering berdua saja, tanpa penghalang apapun.

"Aku juga.."sahut Yunho.

"Aku ingin memeluk mu.." Yunho merasa dadanya tiba-tiba bergetar. Darahnya mulai berdesir, meski tidak senyaman jika suara itu tepat menyentuh telinganya. Karena di rasanya pembicaraan ini akan bermuarah pada hal lain – meningkat, Yunho segera berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Tak lupa mengunci pintunya.

"Aku ingin kau mencium ku.. Yunho yahh.."

Yunho terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia pasti akan mengakhiri obrolan mereka dengan melakukan sesuatu. Suara Jaejoong yang mendesah seperti ini, sudah membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana.

…..

Suara ketukan yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan Yunho dari sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Ia segera membereskan beberapa helai tisu yang tadi digunakannya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"Apa kau menggangu mu..?"

Yunho agak terkejut mendapati Hyo Rim berdiri di depannya sekarang. Sebenarnya sangat terganggu, ia baru saja membebaskan dirinya dari efek suara-suara yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong, tapi tidak bisa menunggu sampai gejolak kenikmatan pada tubuhnya meredah karena ketukan tadi.

"Oh.. Hyo Rim.. Ania.. masuklah.."ucapnya kemudian mempersilakan Hyo Rim untuk masuk.

"kau kenapa kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu.."sahut Hyo Rim setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia kemudian melihat pada Yunho yang juga sudah terududuk di kursi pada meja kerjanya.

"Oh.." gumam Yunho, entah mengapa mendadak jadi gugup. Mungkin karena kenyataannya ia habis melakukan sesuatu di ruangan itu, jadinya merasa was-was kalau Hyo Rim akan menangkap bau aneh di situ.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam di rumah… "ucap gadis ini.

Yunho baru saja akan bersuara tapi Hyo Rim lebih dulu menyela.

"Jangan menolak permintaan teman mu.."katanya pula.

"Oh, ya baiklah.."

Yunho akhirnya menyetujui tawaran makan malam dari Hyo Rim. Selain karena ia memang belum makan

apa-apa sejak siang tadi, ia juga merasa tidak enak jika menolak. Mereka hanya akan makan malam, Yunho dapat memastikannya. Ia tidak akan membuatnya menjadi kesempatan untuk Hyo Rim membuka pembicaraan tentang hubungan mereka dulu.

҈҈҈҈҈

Yoochun baru saja akan mendorong pintu ruangan kerja Yunho, tapi pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu. Yunho dan Hyo Rim sekarang berdiri di depannya. Pria tampan ini mengerutkan keningnya. Agak bingung juga mendapati ada Hyo Rim bersama Yunho.

"Oh, ada Hyo Rim.."gumamnya pula..

"Yoochun –ah.." Hyo Rim mengulas senyuman untuk Yoochun. Sebenarnya gadis ini paling tidak suka bertemu dengan

Yoochun. Dulu saat ia masih bersama Yunho, Yoochun akan membuat masalah dengan mengatakan ketidak-sukaan pria itu padanya. Entah apa yang membuat Yoochun tak menyukai Hyo Rim.

"Kalian akan pergi?"Yoochun berkata lagi.

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Yunho akan makan malam di tempat ku.."jelas Hyo Rim.

Yoochun juga mengangguk. Ia hanya berharap Yunho tidak akan tergoda lagi dan kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Hyo Rim. Bagaimanapun dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian terpenting, tidak akan mudah untuk membuat kenangan-kenangan yang pernah ada, terhapus. Ia tahu karena sedang mengalaminya sekarang. Pria tampan ini tidak akan pernah, dan tidak bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan itu.

"Kami pergi, Yoochun ah.."

Yoochun hanya memandangi kepergian mereka. Ia juga teringat telah membuat janji dengan –nya. Yoochun bergegas sebelum ia terlambat.

҈҈҈҈҈

"Kau terlambat lima menit.."

Suara khas dari seorang pria manis langsung menyambut Yoochun ketika ia memasuki sebuah rumah di kawasan Ilsam. Yoochun hanya tersenyum manis sebagai balasan dari suara itu. Ia semakin mendekati pria itu yang sedang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Mianhae.. Junsu –ya.."ucapnya lembut. Ia menyentuh menangkupkan tangan ke wajah pria bernama Junsu itu, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan memberi beberapa kecupan di bagian wajahnya.

Junsu tidak pernah bisa menolak saat diperlakukan seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak marah saat Yoochun datang terlambat. Ia mengerti dengan pekerjaan, dan status kekasihnya ini. terlebih mengerti dengan posisinya sekarang. mereka bukan lagi dua orang yang hanya saling mengikat tanpa adanya orang lain. Junsu tahu Yoochun telah menikah, namun ia tak ingin menyerah dengan melepaskan pria ini. Mungkin ia terdengar egois. Junsu juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa terjerat dalam hubungan yang sebenarnya sangat salah, tapi hatinya berkata ini tidak salah. Mereka saling mencintai, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

"Perutmu tidak sakit lagi?"Tanya Yoochun setelah menghentikan kecupannya. Ia mengingat Junsu mengeluh sakit pada perutnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang hanya sakit biasa karena salah makan, tapi Yoochun sangat khawatir.

"Sudah sembuh.."Jawab Junsu yakin. Ia menarik lengan Yoochun dan membawa pria itu duduk di kursi pada ruang makan rumahnya. Rumah ini adalah pemberian Yoochun untuknya, dan mereka pernah tinggal bersama beberapa tahun sebelum Yoochun akhirnya menikah.

Sejak kecil ia sudah hidup sendiri, melakukan apa saja dengan mandiri. Mereka juga saling mengenal sejak masih di sekolah dasar, kemudian terus berlanjut sampai mereka menemukan perasaan cinta yang tumbuh di hati masing-masing, terus seperti itu sampai kenyataan telah berkata lain.

"Makanan ini kau yang memasaknya?" Yoochun jadi meragukan makanan yang telah tersaji di atas meja sebagai adalah makanan yang sudah Junsu buat. Ia tahu Junsu tidak pandai memasak.

"Ini buatan ku. Aku telah berlatih selama beberapa hari ini.."Junsu membela dirinya. Tentu saja karena memang dirinya yang memasakan semua makanan ini. Sebenarnya jadi ragu juga, apa yang akan Yoochun katakan setelah mencicipi rasanya.

Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian mulai memasukan potongan daging kemulutnya. Sejenak tampak berpikir, seolah sedang benar-benar menghayati setiap rasa yang mengalir di mulutnya. Junsu menunggu dengan berdebar-debar, sampai saat Yoochun mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke depan. Senyuman terkembang dari bibir Junsu.

"Karena itu habiskan semuanya.."pintahnya pula, kemudian mulai melahap makanannya juga.

Beberapa saat mereka makan sambil terlibat dalam obrolan penuh canda. Junsu tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya begitu menyadari sebentar lagi Yoochun pasti akan kembali ke rumahnya – pada istrinya. Ia akan merasa sangat senang jika saat ini Yoochun mengatakan akan menginap, tapi bukankah hal itu sulit? Istrinya pasti tidak akan memberikan Yoochun persetujuan.

"Aku akan menginap di sini malam ini.."

"Eh?"

"Kau keberatan?"

Junsu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Keberatan? Tenti tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ia justru sangat bahagia. Saat ini ia tidak bertanya mengapa dan bagaimana mendapatkan persetujuan dari istri Yoochun. Ia juga tidak akan mau tahu jika memang Yoochun tidak menghubungi istrinya dan membiarkan perempuan itu menunggu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bagaimana dia bahagia saat ini.

҈҈҈҈҈

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka, Hyo Rim dan Yunho duduk di teras belakang rumah gadi itu. Ia memang tinggal sendiri di sana. Ibunya telah meninggal saat ia kecil, dan ayahnya berada di Jepang bersama istri keduanya, dan selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Sejak berumur belasan tahun, ia mulai hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada ayahnya. Tapi, entah mengapa saat itu ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di sana; dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Kau mau minum..?"Tanya Hyo Rim memecah keheningan yang terjadi di teras belakang. Sejak tadi ia dan Yunho memang belum memulai percakapan. Namun, satu yang membuat Hyo Rim diam-diam tersenyum bahagia karena saat makan tadi, Yunho sempat memuji masakannya.

Yunho hanya mengganguk. Pria tampan ini terlihat sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Jaejoong mengiriminya pesan. Sebenarnya pesan Jaejoong itu berisi – agar ia tidak minum-minum. Jaejoong rupanya tidak lupa untuk kembali mengingatkannya tentang hal itu. Mengenai tawaran minum yang dikatakan Hyo Rim, Yunho tak mengelak ia justru menganggukan kepalanya tadi. Lagipula ia tidak akan minum sampai mabuk berat. Sebentar ia akan kembali ke apartmen.

Dugaan Yunho rupanya salah tentang Hyo Rim yang hanya akan memberinya bir. Gadis ini justru menyimpan sebotol tequila ke atas meja yang menjadi perantara mereka duduk. Yunho jadi mendesah pelan. Okay, ia hanya akan meminumannya dua gelas saja.

Hyo Rim mulai menuangkan alcohol itu dan memberikannya pada Yunho. Pria tampan ini langsung meminumnya. Ia hanya ingin semua cepat, dan ingin kembali ke apartmennya. Kemudian mereka mulai mengobrol.. Gelas kedua diteguk Yunho sampai habis, kemudian berlanjut pada gelas ketiga dan keempat yang diberikan Hyo Rim, dan tanpa penolakan Yunho langsung meminumnya dengan seklai teguk. Pikirannya masih benar. Otaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tetapi.. agak sedikit aneh. Ia mulai melihat pada Hyo Rim. Di matanya, gadis ini jadi berlipa-lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Apa ini pertanda ia memang telah mabuk?

Yunho segera membalikan wajahnya ke posisi semulam serta membuat gerakan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yunho ya.. aku masih mencintai mu.."

Apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Hyo Rim, sukses membuat Yunho melihat lagi pada gadis itu.

"Aku ingin kau kembali pada ku seperti dulu.. Aku masih sangat mencintai mu.."

Yunho masih terdiam saat Hyo Rim sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Lalu dengan segaja membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman di bibir Yunho. Yunho segera berdiri sebelum otaknya benar-banr menghilangkan kesadaran. Ia mengambil jas yang tadi ia letakan di sandaran kursi teras itu. Namun.. baru saja kakinya akan melangkah..

"Aku tahu kau belum melupakan ku.." Hyo Rim telah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia mengaitkan kedua lengannya melingkar di perut Yunho. Gadis ini juga menyimpan wajahnya – menempel di punggung bidang Yunho.

"Jangan pergi.."pintahnya dengan suara memelas.

Yunho berusaha untuk tidak terbuai dengan perkataan dan pelukan dari gadis itu. Dengan agak kasar, ia menyentakkan tangan Hyo Rim dari tubuhnya. Ia melangkah lagi meski agak gontai.

Sejenak gerakan kasar itu membuat Hyo Rim terpaku dengan segala kesedihannya. Benarkah Yunho tidak memiliki rasa lagi padanya? Hyo Rim tidak mau itu menggerogoti pikirannya dan sama sekali tak memberikannya jawaban. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati Yunho, dan memeluk pria itu sekali lagi. Kali tubuh Yunho jadi terdorong ke dinding di belakang mereka. Yunho tak mengelak. Ia hanya terdiam dan lebih menyandarkan tubuhnya ketika Hyo Rim mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Hyo Rim memulainya dengan agak berantakan dan terkesan memaksa meski Yunho tak meresponnya.

Beberapa saat pasif. Yunho mulai menyentuh tengkuk Hyo Rim, dan perlahan menggerakan bibirnya juga. Ia membuat tubuh Hyo Rim berganti terdesak ke dinding.

Mungkin…

Alkohol penyebab mengapa ia hilang kendali seperti ini; serta melupakan orang lain..

…..

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. seharian membatu Sukjin noona menyiapkan makanan untuk ulang tahun kakaknya itu, benar-benar membuat lelah. Meski ini bukan hal yang baru, tapi ia cukup direpotkan. Jaejoong pun mengambil ponsel dari atas nakas, dan menekan tombol 'ok' saat nama kekasihnya terterah di layar ponselnya.

Beberapa saat menunggu, tak ada jawaban dari sana. Ia kembali mencoba, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Yunho pasti sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanya hingga tidak bisa menerima panggilannya. Tapi, sudah selaman ini Yunho masih bekerja?

"Lihat saja aku akan memarahi mu habis-habisan besok pagi.."ujar Jaejoong lalu menekuk bibirnya. Sungguh ia sangat sebal saat ini. Jaejoong sudah merencanakan kata-kata pedas yang akan ia ucapkan besok pagi pada kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum puas setelahnya.

҈҈҈҈҈

Yunho mengusapkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya. Ia memang sudah kembali ke apartmennya setelah tadi terbangun dengan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Sungguh perasaanya tidak enak sekarang. Ia menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat semalam. Kejadian semalam antara ia dan Hyo Rim, bukan hanya sekedar membagi ciuman dan pelukan, tapi lebih dari itu. Rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi ketika mengetahui ada beberapa panggilang dari Jaejoong semalam – saat ia dengan penuh semangat memojokkan tubuh Hyo Rim..

Ia membuang nafas beratnya. Mendadak tidak siap jika Jaejoong pulang dan melihat wajah ceria menahan rindu dari kekasihnya itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ia tidak bisa berkata jujur, tapi tidak bisa juga untuk membohongi Jaejoong.

"Joongie –ah, mianhae.."gumamnya pula.

Yunho berjanji tidak akan bertemu dengan Hyo Rim lagi. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah dibuatnya.

҈҈҈҈҈

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Aku sangat merindukan mu.." pelukan Jaejoong semakin erat di tubuh Yunho. Beberapa saat lalu Jaejoong baru kembali dari Busan. Yunho memang telah memikirkan keadaan seperti ini beberapa hari yang lalu, dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia balas mendekap Jaejoong dengan lebih erat.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu.. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintai mu.."ucapnya pula – berkata jujur dari hati paling dalamnya.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan mereka serta memandangi Yunho dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa?"tanyanya pula. Ia memang bisa menangkap arti lain dari ucapan Yunho. Bukan untuk meragukan, tapi mengatakan cinta dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini justru membuatnya aneh. Ia menatap Yunho, tapi pria itu menghindar. Jaejoong pun melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Yunho. Ia duduk di sofa.

"Kau berkata seperti tadi.. Aku merasa kau sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu dari ku.."katanya lagi. Ia semakin menatap lekat pada Yunho.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi?"

Yunho akhirnya mau membalas tatapan Jaejoong walau tidak dalam jarak sedekat tadi. Saat ini ia harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berterus terang. Ia hanya mengingat, dulu mereka berjanji untuk tidak pernah saling membohongi. Besar dan kecil suatu masalah yang terjadi, harus saling mengetahui. Yunho pun perlahan melangkah mendekati tempat di mana Jaejoong duduk. Ia membuat tubuh mereka sejajar dengan lututnya yang menyentuh lantai.

"Mianhae.."

"Huh?"

Jaejoong semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkah Yunho ini, tapi tidak mau berpikiran terlalu jauh, dan jadinya hanya menunggu Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya.

Yunho belum berkata apa-apa lagi, namun membawa tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Ia juga berkata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"ujar Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan memandangi Yunho dengan tajam; dan mau tidak mau – Yunho harus mengatakannya.

Jaejoong bisa mendengar helaan nafas panjang dan berat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Teman lama yang aku temui itu.. dia sebenarnya adalah mantan kekasih ku.."Yunho menghentikan ucapannya dan beralih memandangi Jaejoong yang tampak sangat serius dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Seolah ada kata ' lalu?' di tatapan mata Jaejoong.

"Saat itu kau di Busan.."Yunho menundukan kepalanya lagi. "Aku memang salah karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan mu.."

"Katakanlah.. aku akan mendengarnya dengan baik.."Jaejoong menyelah sebelum Yunho meneruskan penjelasannya. Dan hal itu justru semakin memperburuk keadaan. Yunho tentu bisa melihat bagimana raut wajah Jaejoong, meski kekasihnya itu berusaha agar tampak datar.

"Aku.. aku tidur dengannya.."perlahan Yunho bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia semakin menundukan wajahnya dan jadi menyentuh paha Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku, Jaejoong –ah"

Jaejoong terdiam. Belum bisa bersuara setelah apa yang didengarnya barusan. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Ia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang seolah tercekat.

"Jaejoongie –ah.. mianhae. Kau mau aku melakukan apa untuk menebus kesalahan ku?"Yunho kembali berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh. Melihat Jaejoong yang masih diam, Yunho kembali meraihnya dalam pelukan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya yang mulai terbebas dari kesesakan. Lalu menyentuh punggung Yunho.

Jaejoong tahu setiap tindakan adalah pilihan, dan setiap pilihan adalah keputusan. Mungkin apa yang baru saja ia ketahui merupakan hal biasa dalam suatu hubungan. Tidak ada hubungan yang berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan dari awal hingga akhirnya. Sebuah hubungan tanpa adanya perselisihan, rasanya tidak menarik, dan Jaejoong mencoba untuk menerimanya sebagai suatu kekhilafan yang mungkin tak di sadari oleh Yunho sendiri. Bagaimana pun hubungan mereka bukan hanya sekedar hubungan biasa saja. Ini bukan soal waktu, tapi hati yang telah bertepi padanya – Jung Yunho.

"Baiklah, kau akan aku maafkan. Tapi.. kau tidak boleh tidur di ranjang sama dengan ku selama seminggu ini..Itu hukuman untuk mu.. "

Yunho segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia memandangi Jaejoong lekat. Ada genangan air di mata kecilnya. Yunho sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis walau sebenarnya ia ingin menangis. Jaejoong memaafkannya dan malah membuat hukuman yang terdengar lucu.

"Satu hal lagi.. Jika kau mengulanginya, maka aku tidak hanya akan memberikan hukuman selama satu minggu, tapi selamanya.. kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong memang mengatakannya dengan menambahi nada gurauan di sana, namun Yunho dapat menangkap keseriusan dalam setiap katanya. Ia harus berjanji pada Jaejoong dan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi terjerat dalam kesalahan yang sempat dia lakukan.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menciumi wajah Jaejoong sekehendak hatinya.

҈҈҈҈҈

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Yunho tak bertemu lagi dengan Hyo Rim. Beberapa kali gadis itu memang menghubunginya, Yunho juga tidak tahu Hyo Rim mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dari siapa. Hubunganya dengan Jaejoong juga terus membaik, lebih tepatnya pada hukuman yang diberikan Jaejoong. Hukuman itu sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Yunho akan mengikuti apa saja yang Jaejoong katakan. Mulai dari pulang lebih awal, dan Yunho akan menurutinya. Seperti juga saat ini, Yunho harus merelakan waktu istirahatnya di sabtu siang dengan menemani Jaejoong berbelanja. Entah sudah berapa lama dia seolah menjadi pengawal sekaligus pembawa kantung-kantung belanjaan kekasihnya ini.

Jaejoong membeli banyak barang. Mulai dari perlengkapan rumah, sampai perlengkapan pribadinya. Jaejoong memang seorang yang sangat suka memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia akan membeli apa saja yang menurutnya cocok untuknya.

"Yah, kau! Cepat kemari, apa membawa barang-barang itu sangat membuat mu lelah, eoh?"ucap Jaejoong berseruh pada Yunho yang jauh berjalan di belakangnya. Yunho hanya mendengus kesal kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Mereka kemudian memasuki lift yang telah terbuka. Kaki Yunho terasa sangat pegal, ia akan meminta pertanggung jawaban setelah sampai di apartmen mereka. Yunho melihat lagi nomor-nomor yang berganti menunjukan lantai berapa sekarang mereka berada. Dan saat lift berbunyi dan pintunya terbuka, senyuman Yunho semakin melebar. Ia akan membalas perlakuan Jaejoong padanya.

"Lihat saja Jaejoongie, kau pasti akan menyesal karena telah membuat kaki ku sakit begini.."kata Yunho dengan seringaian di akhir kalimatnya..

"Kau bisa apa dengan kaki sakit begitu, huh?"Jaejoong balas menyeringai.

Jadinya mereka hanya berbalas kata candaan.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti. Tepatnya langkah Yunho. Di depan pintu apartmen mereka, Song Hyo Rim sedang berdiri dengan beberapa koper…? Mata Yunho terbelalak. Dadanya mulai berdetak aneh. Mengapa Hyo Rim bisa ada di sini? Terlebih wajah Hyo Rim, ada segurat kekhawatiran dan kesedihan di sana. Perasaan Yunho tiba-tiba saja jadi tidak nyaman.

"Yunho –ya.."Hyo Rim baru saja akan memulai bicara, tapi seorang pria yang kemudian mendekat dan berdiri di samping

Yunho menghentikannya. Ia melihat pada pria itu, dan bisa mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Oh, Hyo Rim –ah.. sedang apa di sini?"Tanya Yunho.. "Dan itu.." Yunho menunjuk pada bawaan Hyo Rim.

Hyo Rim tiba-tiba saja mulai terisak. Banyak air mata memenuhi wajahnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan. Meski ini terlihat sebagai sebuah kabar yang tak menyenangkan, tapi melihat seorang perempuan dengan kesedihan seperti ini, Yunho juga Jaejoong merasa prihatin.

Jaejoong memilih mendekati perempuan itu. Ia belum pernah melihat perempuan ini sebelumnya, hanya tahu namanya dari sapaan Yunho tadi. Ia menyetuhkan tangannya di pundak Hyo Rim..

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, kau bisa menceritakannya pada ku.."

Hyo Rim mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata besar Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku – aku sedang mengandung.."ucap Hyo Rim agak terbata.

Jaejoong mulai merasa ada yang tak lain di sini, tapi sebisa mungkin untuk mencoba bersikap biasa dengan terus memberikan perhatian pada Hyo Rim.

"Dan itu.. adalah anak Yunho.."

Seketika Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hyo Rim. Ia terkejut. Shock. Dadanya sakit. Seolah ribuan belati sedang tertancap dengan sadis di sana.

"A-apa?"Jaejoong bahkan nyaris tak bisa berkata dengan benar. Suara ikut tercekat. Ternggorokannya sakit. Ia mendapati tubuhnya melemas.

"Jaejoong –ah.. biar aku jelaskan dulu.."

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang akan menyentuhnya. Apa yang didengarnya barusan, sudah cukup menjelaskan. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu Yunho katakan. Kalau pun ada, untuk apa? Untuk membalikan keadaan seperti semula?

Jaejoong menempelkan telapak tangan ke wajah, kemudian mengusap bagian itu berulang-ulang.

Kehidupan memang begitu indah saat kita dipersatukan dengan seseorang yang sangat kita cintai. Melakukan segalanya bersama-sama. Hidup terasa sangat menarik.

Tetapi, ada kalanya – hidup tidak akan selalu berpihak pada kita meski kesabaran selalu ada. Akan ada sedikit warna-warna kelabu bahkan nyaris gelap, membuat kita semakin terpuruk di dalamnya. Hanya bisa menyesali, mundur, atau bertahan dengan segala resikonya..

Tbc,,,,,


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku sedang mengandung.. dan ini adalah anak Yunho.."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya mulai berusaha untuk menerima dengan baik kata-kata tadi; berusaha untuk membuatnya bukan menjadi kabar buruk; berusaha agar otaknya tidak mengeluarkan pikiran sedih yang nantinya akan merambat pada hatinya. Nyatanya, sejauh apapun ia menepis apa yang didengarnya, seerat apapun ia memejamkan matanya, perkataan tadi sungguh mengiris pertahanannya. Hatinya bahkan lebih dulu terluka jauh sebelum otaknya bisa mencerna.

Hidup tentu tidak selalu berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan. Jaejoong tahu akan hal itu. Ia juga tahu jika setiap kesabaran akan berbuah manis. Setiap pengorbanan tidak akan berakhir sia-sia. Tapi apa dia bisa merelakannya? Mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia baik-baik saja? Bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak terluka? Ia tentu bukan pria lemah yang akan menangis meraung-raung. Ia tidak akan membawa dirinya seperti perempuan yang merana karena penghianatan. Tapi ia juga bukan pria yang terlalu kuat menghadapinya dengan tenang. Ia sakit.. merasa sangat perih pada hatinya.

Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa dan memancarkan ekspresi seperti apa di depan perempuan yang sedang menangis itu, dan pada pria yang berdiri kaku dengan guratan penyesalannya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mungkin jika kepalanya juga pecah karena berpikir, ia tidak akan menemukan jawaban setelah itu.

Jaejoong membuang nafas beratnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Yunho dan Hyo Rim.

҈҈҈҈

Jaejoong telah terduduk di kursi pada konter bar. Sebenarnya ini pertaman kalinya ia kembali mendatangi klab malam setelah beberapa tahun lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Yunho untuk pertama kali di tempat itu juga. Tadi saat Yunho terus mencoba untuk memberikan penjelesan padanya, ia merasa akan benar-benar hancur jika berlama-lama memandangi Hyo Rim dan Yunho. Ia merasa harus menenangkan pikirannya sendiri.

Jujur saja, tempat ini juga bukan yang paling utama terlintas dalam pikirannya. Sama sekali tidak ada tempat yang dapat menghilangkan kepenatannya. Ia ingin mengunci diri di dalam kamar, tapi terlalu sulit karena pasti akan terus diperhadapkan masalah itu.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Bukan lagi karena kabar mengejutkan yang ia dengar, tapi sudah bertambah dengan asap tembakau yang terus ia hirup sejak tadi. Jaejoong mungkin tidak dapat menghitung lagi berapa batang yang telah dia habiskan.

Jaejoong jadi mengamati sebatang yang baru ia keluarkan dari bungkusan. Sama saja dengan hidupnya sekarang. Sebatang rokok – sangat disukai sampai-sampai menjadikannya candu, tapi setelah tersulut api dan terus terbakar, tidak ada gunanya lagi selain dibuang. Ia tersenyum pahit. Bagaimana bisa hidupnya menjadi semengerikan ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapati luka sebesar ini. Luka yang digores oleh seorang yang sangat ia cintai.. Jaejoong meraih ponselnya. Ia tiba-tiba ingin mendengar suara Sukjin noona –nya.

"Joongie..?"suara Sukjin noona terdengar di ujung sana.

"Noona ya, apa aku membangunkan mu?"

"Ania, noona belum tidur. Ada apa, hmm?"

Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku merindukan mu, noona.."

"Baru beberapa minggu tak bertemu, uri Jaejoongie sudah merindukan noona?"ucap Sukjin jadinya menggodai Jaejoong.

Tak ada suara dari Jaejoong.

"Joongie.. waegure?"

"Ani, Noona istirahat saja.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?Joongie –ah.. "

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

Klik…

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meluapkan kesedihannya pada Sukjin noona, tapi suara soolah tercekat. Ia seperti tidak berani, atau mungkin malu akan berterus terang mengenai nasibnya sekarang. Ia juga tidak mau membuat kakaknya itu khawatir. Biarlah ia menanggungnya sendiri, orang lain pasti tidak akan mengerti dengan keadaannya.

Hening masih menyelimuti keduanya setelah mereka terduduk di sofa ruang tengah apartmen itu. Baik Yunho dan Hyo Rim belum berkata apa-apa. Mereka masih terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terlebih Yunho. Satu-satunya yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Jaejoong. Bagaimana dengan kekasihnya itu; apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong –nya saat ini..

Sungguh perasaan bersalah terus membayangi pikirannya. Ia ingin menghilang saja dari tempatnya. Ia ingin berlalu dari masalah ini, dan ingin Jaejoong memaafkannya. Tapi mungkin semuanya terlalu sulit. Wajah Jaejoong yang datar namun sarat akan kesedihan, tidak bisa Yunho lupakan. Penjelasannya tidak berguna lagi. Terlebih saat Jaejoong pergi, Yunho merasa hatinya ikut retak. Ia sadar Jaejoong melakukan itu karena berbagai rasa ia rasakan kala itu. Dan satu hal lagi, Yunho menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Yunho ya.. aku tahu ini berat untuk mu.. terlebih untuk.. dia.."

"Hyo Rim –ah.. aku menyesal mengapa kita harus dipertemukan lagi. Aku sangat menyesalinya… aku memang tidak menyalahkan mu, aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri…"

"Mianhae.."

"Apa kau telah memeriksakan ke dokter, hmm? Kau sudah memastikannya? Maksud ku bisa saja itu hanya.. Kepalaku

"kau.. kau tegah sekali mengatakan ini pada ku. Kau meragukannya.. Kau kira aku membohongi mu? Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kau berpikir tentangnya, apa kau juga tidak memikirkan ku? apa aku memang tidak ada artinya lagi di mata mu? Bahkan sekarang saat aku mengandung anak mu, kau justru mengkhawatirkan perasaan pria itu.. Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.. kau jahat sekali.."

Yunho terdiam.. dia memandangi Hyo Rim yang mulai terisak.. perasaan tak tegah mulai merasukinya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Hyo Rim. Mungkin dalam posisi ini, dirinya yang paling bersalah.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, kau tidak mau mengakuinya.. aku harus bagaimana, yunho –ya..? lebih baik aku membuang bayi ku saja.. aku akan menggurkannya agar kau tenang.."

"Yah, apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak boleh melakukannya.."

"Lalu, aku akan terus mempertahankannya sementara kau sama sekali tidak mau?"

Hyo Rim semakin membawa dirinya dalam tangisan. Ia membenakan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Tangisannya tiba-tiba terhenti, saat perutnya seperti bergerak dari dalam. Ia meringis kesakitan..

"Yunho ya.. perut ku.. sakit.."

"Gwencahana?" Yunho merasa panic juga. Meski ia belum sepenuhnya menerima apa yang Hyo Rim katakan, tapi hatinya tentu berbohong jika ia menepis kekhawatiran saat ini. Yunho pun segera membawa Hyo Rim ke salah satu kamar.

҈҈҈҈

Perlahan Yunho mulai menutup pintu kamar tampat Hyo rim beristirahat. Perempuan itu sudah tertidur beberapa saat lalu, karena itu ia bisa membuang nafas leganya. Satu lagi masalah yaitu bagimana menghadapi Jaejoong. Yunho jadi teringat dengan kekasihnya itu. Apa Jaejoong sudah pulang? Batinnya. Ia kemudian melihat jam pada pergelangan tangannya, ini sudah cukup larut, dan seharusnya Jaejoong memang sudah pulang. Tiba-tiba saja degupan di dadanya lebih terasa seiring langkahnya yang telah mencapai depan pintu kamarnya, bukan berdebar karena perasaan menggebu. Tetapi lebih pada rasa takut. Ia takut untuk menghadapi Jaejoong.

Dengan pelan ia mendorong pintu itu. Kegelapan lagsung menyambut matanya. Penerangan di kamar ini tidak dihidupkan, jadi Jaejoong belum pulang?. Yunho mendapati perasaannya mulai cemas. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan berniat menghubungi Jaejoong. Yunho mendesah berat menunggu panggilannya terhubung. Namun, seketika ia memutuskan panggilannya saat mendengar bunyi dan sebuah ponsel dan itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik Jaejoong. Yunho melangkah masuk ke kamar, kemudian menyalakan lampu kamar itu, dan menemukan kekasihnya – Kim Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring dengan tubuh menyamping di atas ranjang, sepertinya tertidur. Sejenak ia hanya memandangi kekasihnya itu, sampai saat hatinya benar-benar tergerak dan ia ingin memeluk Jaejoong.

Di tengah-tengah keheningan dan dinginnya suasana ruangan itu, samar-samar suara Yunho terdengar seperti sedang menangis. Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Jaejoong yang membuat tangisan terdengar tertahan. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong sementara tangan kirinya tersimpan di kepala kekasihnya itu.

Tak tahu berapa waktu sudah Yunho seperti itu sampai ia benar-benar merasakan matanya lelah. Tubuh Jaejoong juga tak sedikitpun merespon apa-apa. Entah Jaejoong memang sudah tertidur, atau hanya pura-pura tidur.

҈҈҈҈

Seminggu berlalu…

Hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membaik. Mereka hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Yunho selalu mencoba untuk bicara dengan kekasihnya itu, tapi dengan wajah datar Jeejoong kemudian mengacuhkannya. Jaejoong memang masih tinggal bersama Yunho, masih dalam satu kamar yang sama, dan masih membuat dirinya repot dengan kerutinan setiap paginya. Tetapi, Jaejoong tak mau bicara. Ia akan melakukan – membuat sarapan, dan menyiapkan pakaian Yunho pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Yunho bangun, dan sebelum seseorang yang juga dalam apartmen mereka itu bangun – Song Hyo Rim.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di rumah, karena perempuan itu. Beberapa kali saat ia masih di rumah, ia sering melihat Hyo Rim berdekatan dengan Yunho. Perempuan itu seolah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yunho darinya. Perempuan itu akan mengeluh sakit di perut, sakit kepala, dan sebagainya. Dan karenanya Yunho akan menjadi perhatian.

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya Jaejoong akan keluar, dan kembali saat malam hari. Meski saat ia kembali Yunho masih belum tidur melainkan menunggunya, entah itu di kamar, di ruang tengah, atau bahkan di depan pintu apartmen, tapi Jaejoong akan bersikap seolah pria itu tak terlihat di matanya. Ia akan berjalan mengacuhkan Yunho, kemudian berbaring dan tak akan mendengar apapun yang Yunho katakan. Entah orang akan menyebutnya seperti apa. Bahkan ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya yang seolah masih bertahan di sisi pria yang telah menyakitinya. Ia mungkin seorang masokis. Apa ia bodoh? Atau ia terlalu baik?

Seperti biasa, setelah menyelesaikan segala kerutinannya, Jaejoong langsung pergi. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, setiap hari ia hanya mengikuti hatinya. Kemana saja yang penting tidak menemukan hatinya sakit. Saat ia menaiki bus, ia akan terus duduk di dalamnya tanpa ingin turun entah itu sudah melewati berapa stasiun. Saat ia berjalan kaki, ia juga akan terus melangkah tanpa berpikir sudah berapa lama kakinya mengayun. Dan saat ia tengah terduduk di sebuah tempat, ia akan terus di sana hingga terang berganti malam. Mungkin.. kemanapun nantinya ia pergi, rasa sakit itu akan tetap ada..

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika rasa tidak enak di perutnya semakin menjadi. Ia merasa sangat mual. Jaejoong memang telah mendapati rasa ini beberapa hari, dan hal itu cukup membuatnya tersiksa. Jaejoong menekan perutnya dengan tangannya. Ia juga tidak menkonsumsi makanan yang baik sejak hari itu, dan mungkin ini adalah penyebab utama mengapa perutnya sering bermasalah. Jaejooong berpikir untuk secepatnya memeriksakan diri.

Cukup lama Jaejoong menunggu di dalam ruangan dokter sampai dokter yang memeriksanya tadi kembali. Jaejoong masih diam menunggu dokter itu bicara mengenai kondisinya, dan ia berharap masalah di perutnya hanya karena ia tidak makan dengan benar.

"Untuk lebih pasti, sebaiknya anda memeriksakannya ke dokter kandungan.."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Bicara apa dokter ini? dokter kandungan? Yang benar saja, batin Jaejoong.

Meski tanda tanya besar masih hinggap di kepalanya, namun Jaejoong akhirnya menuruti perkataan dokter tadi. Masih di rumah sakit yang sama, ia menunggu agak lama sampai seorang suster menyurunya masuk ke ruangan dokter – dokter kandungan. Jaejoong merasa sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia yang hanya menderita sakit di perutnya dan sekarang harus memeriksakan sakitnya itu pada dokter kandungan..

Seroang pria tampan dengan mengenakan jas putih bersih menyambut Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk. Dokternya masih muda rupanya, juga sangat tampan. Jaejoong bisa membaca nama dokter itu dari sebuah papan nama di atas meja kerjanya – Shim Changmin euisa.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum meski agak kaku mengingat keberadaannya di ruangan ini adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Dokter muda itu lagsung berdiri dan menyuru Jaejoong berbaring. Setelahnya Jaejoong terduduk berhadapan dengan dokter itu. Jaejoong menunggu, agak was-was juga dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Ia membuang nafas berkali-kali.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagi saya memeriksa seorang pria dengan kondisi seperti anda.." Dokter Shim Changmin memandangi Jaejoong dengan raut wajah seolah ragu untuk mengatakan hasil pemeriksaan yang ia lakukan tadi. Jaejoong dibuatnya semakin penasaran dan takut.

"Anda sedang mengandung.."

Perkataan yang barusan keluar dari mulut dokter itu seketika membuat mata Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Mwo..?"

Dokter Shim Changmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari seruan Jaejoong.

"Tidak mungkin.. Aku seorang pria, euisa.. Mengandung..? anda pasti salah.."

"Saya memang agak meragukannya tadi, tapi di dalam perut anda memang ada sebuah kehidupan. Anda sedang mengandung.." jelas dokter itu.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh Tuhan, mengapa masalah datang bertubi-tubi dalam hidupnya? Bagaimana bisa

ia mengandung?

"Tidak perlu secemas itu, Jaejoong ssi. Anda hanya perlu memperbanyak istirahat dan menkonsumsi banyak makanan bergizi. Kasus seperti anda sangat jarang karena itu anda harus benar-benar menjaga kesehatan. Saya akan memberikan vitamin, dan kalau anda tidak keberatan..sebaiknya melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.."

Berbagai perkataan panjang lebar dari dokter Changmin tidak seutuhnya tercerna di kepala Jaejoong. kata-kata itu seolah hanya masuk tanpa dipahami. Apa yang Jaejoong lakukan sekarang? sungguh hidupnya begitu sulit. Jaejoong menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menertawakan berbagai kesialan yang menimpahnya. Di apartmennya ada seorang perempuan yang mengakui dirinya mengandung, dan sekarang ia mendapati dirinya juga mengandung dan itu dari laki-laki yang sama..

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Ia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Bukan karena ada orang lain di depannya saat ini, tapi rasanya tidak ada airmata yang akan keluar dari matanya lagi.

҈҈҈҈

"Apa sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Yunho pada Hyo Rim yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang. Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk seadanya.

Yunho baru saja kembali dari perusahaan dan mendapati Hyo Rim dengan kondisi menahan sakit. Perempuan itu berkata mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah dan kurang istirahat. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak ingin berlama-lama menemani Hyo Rim. Ia ingin menemui Jaejoong, ingin tahu apa Jaejoong sudah pulang. Namun Hyo Rim memperlihatkan wajah yang benar-benar sedang memendam beban berat. Seolah-olah ia sangat sakit. Apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah cara agar Yunho lebih memperhatikan keberadaannya, meski ia memang – bisa dikatakan diizinkan untuk tinggal di apartmen itu,

tapi ia juga merasa harus membuat Yunho lebih melihatnya.

Mungkin mulai berhasil. Setidaknya ia mampu menahan Yunho untuk tidak segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Malam ini.. kau bisa menemani ku tidur? Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin selalu berdekatan dengan mu..mungkin ini efek dari kehamilanku.." Hyo Rim bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia terus memandangi Yunho yang haya terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

"Lupakanlah.. Jaejoong ssi pasti tidak akan menginjinkan mu tidur di sini.."katanya lagi, dan sekali lagi memasang wajah penuh derita. Yunho mulai tersentuh melihat hyo Rim seperti itu. Ia mendesah berat. Malam ini saja mungkin ia akan menuruti keinginan Hyo Rim, bagaimana pun perempuan itu sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan menunggunya pulang setelah itu kembali ke sini.."

Hyo Rim mengangguk lemah. Agak sakit hatinya juga karena nyatanya Yunho masih dan mungkin lebih mementingkan Jaejoong daripada dirinya. Seperti sekarang, Yunho bahkan akan menunggu Jaejoong pulang baru setelah itu menemaninya. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong tidak pulang? Atau jika Jaejoong tidak menginjinkan Yunho tidur bersamanya.. Hyo Rim membuang nafas beratnya.

"Kau harus janji, Yunho ya. Aku tidak akan tidur sampai kau datang.."ujarnya pula.

Mau tidak mau, Yunho mengangguk dan mengatakan, " aku akan kembali.."

Hyo Rim mengembangkan senyumannya.

҈҈҈҈

Jaejoong melangkah menuju kamarnya bertepatan dengan Yunho yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar Hyo Rim. Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat sebelum Jaejoong mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Jaejoong –ah.. "

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong akan terus berjalan tanpa menggubris panggilan Yunho. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan akan menutup pintu tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Yunho yang juga telah berada di ruangan itu. Jaejoong melepaskan jemarinya dari kenob pintu dan memilih mendekati ranjang. Ia langsung berbaring tanpa perduli lagi pada Yunho yang akan mulai bersuara.

"Jaejoong ah.. kau dari mana saja, hm?"

Yunho duduk ditepian ranjang serta membungkukan badannya seraya satu tangannya mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Jaejoong tidak akan menjawab. Yunho mencoba untuk bertanya sekali lagi, dan hasilnya akan selalu sama. Jaejoong berbaring dengan diam seribu bahasa. Ini yang paling menekan perasaan Yunho. Ia lebih baik melihat Jaejoong yang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan amarah, kalau perlu memakinya dengan sadis, dan kalau

perlu memukulinya, daripada mendapati Jaejoong yang mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Yunho terus mengelus rambut Jaejoong. sesekali jemarinya juga menyentuh lembut pada pipi Jaejoong. Ia sungguh sangat menyayangi pria ini. Ia sangat mencintainya. Rasa bersalahnya tidak akan pernah lenyap.

"Kau sakit?" Yunho mendadak jadi panic. Ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah Jaejoong agak pucat, juga suhu tubuhnya yang agak panas. Jaejoong yang diam justru semakin membuat Yunho khawatir. Ia merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Badanmu panas, kau habis dari mana saja, eoh? Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke dokter.."

Dan untuk perkataan Yunho yang satu ini. Jaejoong mulai bereaksi. Ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan bermaksud pergi dari kamar itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh pelukan Yunho.

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong. kali ini lebih erat.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak tahan melihat mu seperti ini, kau selalu mengacuhkan ku, kau tidak mau bicara dengan ku. Bahkan saat sakit seperti ini kau tidak mau membaginya dengan ku.." tanpa sadar Yunho telah menitikan airmatanya di pundak Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." terdengar suara lemah Jaejoong yang kemudian membuat Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia karena sejak seminggu yang lalu, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Jaejoong membalas perkataannya.

"Ania, kau harus ke dokter. Badan mu panas.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."Jaejoong berkata sekali lagi dengan nada datar juga pandangan yang entah tertuju ke arah mana.

Pada akhirnya Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perkataan Jaejoong. Ini lebih baik daripada saat ia bersikeras dan malah akan membuat Jaejoong marah. Yunho pun menuntun Jaejoong kembali berbaring ke ranjang. Ia juga ikut berbaring di sana; sekali lagi membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah.. aku akan di sini menemani mu.."ucap Yunho dengan suara berbisik. Jaejoong memang tidak mengangguk, tapi ia langsung memejamkan matanya seolah menuruti perkataan pria yang tengah memeluknya itu.

Yunho kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, setelah itu ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia lupa untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya, dan terlebih ia lupa dengan janjinya pada Hyo Rim.

҈҈҈҈

Sinar mentari pagi menyambut sepasang mata besar yang baru membuka, dan reflek membuat pemiliknya kembali memejamkan mata dengan sebelah tangan tersimpan di depan matanya. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba tidak suka mendapati cahaya mentari menerpa wajahnya. Jika bukan karena tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, ia akan segera beranjak dari sana dan menutup jendela.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun.." terdengar suara Yunho dari arah kamar mandi. Pria ini memang mengamati Jaejoong dari cermin pada wastafel saat ia mencuci mukanya. Yunho pun segera mendekati Jaejoong yang telah terduduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

Yunho mengambil semangkuk berisi bubur dari atas nakas di sebelah ranjang.. "Aku membuatkan sarapan untuk mu.. aku tahu tidak sebaik buatanmu, tapi kau harus menghabiskannya.."ucapnya pula, kemudian mulai mendekatkan sendok yang telah berisi ke depan Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri.."ujar Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho merasa kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak mau ia suapi. Tapi, mengingat lagi kondisi mereka yang bia dikatakan mulai membaik, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menyerahkan mangkuk itu ke tangan Jaejoong. Lama menunggu, Jaejoong tidak juga memakan bubur buatannya itu.

"Makanlah.. "

Seperti robot yang menunggu diperintah, Jaejoong pun mulai memakan sarapannya. Yunho tersenyum lega, dan hanya bisa memandangi Jaejoong. Ia tidak beruara lagi, takut Jaejoong akan terganggu dan malah tidak berniat lagi untuk meneruskan sarapannya.

Saat ini Yunho baru mengingat Hyo Rim. Ia mengingat perkataan perempuan itu semalam, bahwa Hyo Rim tidak akan tidur sampai ia kembali ke kamarnya. Yunho merasa dilemma sekarang. Ia ingin menunggui Jaejoong, memastikan Jaejoong menghabiskan sarapannya. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga mengkhawatirkan Hyo Rim. Bagaimana kalau perempuan itu memang tidak tidur karena menunggunya.

Okay. Ia akan menunggu Jaejoong sampai selesai makan, setelah itu pergi melihat Hyo Rim. Yunho merasa dirinya seperti seorang suami dengan dua istri. Sungguh konyol.

…

Apa yang Yunho takutkan memang benar adanya. Ia mendapati Hyo Rim sedang menangis terseduh-seduh dan berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur karena menunggunya. Walau Yunho berusaha menepis perasaannya, nyatanya ia merasa bersalah juga. Ia langsung memeluk Hyo Rim, dan menenangkan perempuan itu dari tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku.. Jaejoong sedang sakit.."ucap Yunho.

Seketika itu Hyo Rim langsung melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Ia juga memandang pada Yunho dengan raut wajah marah.

"Aku tahu semua karena dia.. semua karena Jaejoong ssi, kau tidak bisa menemaniku lebih lama, tidak bisa memberi perhatian lebih padaku, itu semua karena dia.. Kau bilang dia sedang sakit, lalu menurut mu aku tidak? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan agar aku jangan menggugurkan bayi ini, tapi kau juga yang membuat ku untuk terus berpikiran seperti itu.."

"Bukan seperti itu.. "

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau selalu mementingkan Jaejoong ssi, kau tidak pernah sedikit saja mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sedang mengandung anak mu, sedangkan dia? Dia hanya pria yang tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami sekarang. sebenarnya apa hebatnya dia bagi mu.."

"Hyo Rim –ah.. aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu tentangnya.."

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Lagi pula apa aku mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya? Kau ingin mempertahankannya? Dia itu laki-laki sama seperti mu.. Yunho ya, aku akan benar-benar menghilangkan bayi ini jika kau tidak…"

PLAAKK

Satu tamparan tepat mengenai pipi Hyo Rim. Perempuan ini meringis menahan perih di pipinya. Ia memandangi Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mengapa Yunho bisa menamparnya?

"Ah.. mianhae.. mianhae Hyo Rim ah.. aku hanya tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu.."

"Maaf.."

Yunho meremas rambutnya. Sebenarnya ia bingung dengan perlakuannya ke Hyo Rim tadi sebagai bentuk ketidak sukaannya pada perkataan Hyo Rim tentang menghilangkan bayi itu, atau tentang perkataannya mengenai Jaejoong.

҈҈҈҈

Jaejoong jadi jarang keluar rumah semenjak ia mengetahui dirinya mengandung. Awalnya ia memang merasa bahwa kutukan sedang menimpahnya, ia merasa ingin menghilang dari dunia karena kehamilannya, ia merasa ingin menangis meraung-raung, tapi entah mengapa semua itu perlahan sirna. Jaejoong mulai mensyukuri keadaannya, ia menepis pemikiran tentang ia yang tidak normal. Jaejoong meyakini bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang special sehingga bisa mengandung. Entah ini juga karena efek dari bayi yang di dalam perutnya, Jaejoong merasa sangat senang ketika melihat Yunho. Hatinya akan melonjak bahagia saat pria itu memeluknya. Meski ia berusaha datar dan tanpa respon, tapi

diam-diam ia akan tersenyum saat ketenangan dan kehangatan begitu terasa.

Jaejoong juga bertambah senang dengan kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi. Ia akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya juga untuk Yunho, lalu melanjutkannya dengan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Yunho pakai. Setelah itu ia akan berbaring menyadarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang sambil menunggu Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia akan terus memandangi pria itu. Mengamatinya saat Yunho akan mengeringkan tubuh, sampai selesai mengenakan pakaiannya.

Terkadang Jaejoong akan merasa dirinya sungguh aneh. Mungkin sudah menjadi gila. Ia yang pernah berjanji pada Yunho bahwa tidak akan memaafkan pria itu lagi ketika kembali melakukan kesalahan, ia juga sekarang yang mematahkan janji itu. Ia seperti seorang pria bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin efek kehamilannya akan segila ini. Jujur saja, ia pernah mengingingkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar mengamati Yunho. Yunho memang sering memberinya ciuman, tapi ia merasa bukan hanya itu yang bisa memenuhi keinginannya. Jaejoong ingin melakukan seks dengan pria itu. Sungguh Jaejoong mengutuki pemikirannya. Bisa-bisanya bermunculan pikiran aneh di saat yang seharusnya ia merasa benci dan sakit hati.

"Ada apa, hmm?" karena terlalu memusatkan otaknya pada pikiran tadi, Jaejoong jadi tidak sadar saat Yunho duduk di depannya. Dan yang paling parah, ia merasa salah tingkah. Jaejoong mendapati Yunho yang tengah duduk itu hanya memakai handuk sebagai penutup bagian bawah tubuh pria itu. Ia merasakan hangat disekitar pipinya. Jaejoong kembali mengutuk pikirannya, tak lupa mengutuki rasa hangat di wajahnya.

"Masih merasa tidak enak badan, eoh?"Yunho bertanya sekali lagi. Pria ini semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong berusaha sekuat mungkin agar ia tidak menjadi gila dengan 'menyerang' Yunho.

"Kalau kau masih sakit, aku akan membatalkan semua pekerjaan ku hari ini. aku akan menemani mu di sini.."ucap Yunho, lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa ia bisa menepis pikiran konyolnya ini. Terus terang saja, ia ingin segera membalas kecupan Yunho dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Tapi sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dari depan Yunho kemudian berbaring dan secepat kilat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Yunho hanya mengerutkan keningnya mendapati perlakukan Jaejoong, agak bingung juga dengan sikap Jaejoong kali ini. Yunho masih terbawa dengan suasanan yang lebih baik saat kemarin, tapi sekarang Jaejoong seolah merubah kembali pikirannya. Apa Jaejoong memang belum memaafkannya? Atau apa? Yunho mendesah berat kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya.

"kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku.. aku pergi.."

Dari balik selimut, Jaejoong hanya menggumam.

Jaejoong menarik selimutnya ketika mendengar suara langkah Yunho yang menjauh diikuti suara pintu yang ditutup. Ia bernafas lega, tapi kemudian mulai mengembangkan senyumannya. Entah tersenyum untuk kebodohannya, atau tersenyum untuk reaksinya tadi..

҈҈҈҈

Jaejoong mulai bersikap biasa pada Yunho. Ia akan menyahuti semua perkataan Yunho. Ia juga mulai memperlihatkan senyumannya. Ia akan membalas saat Yunho memeluknya, dan akan membalas saat Yunho menciuminya. Seolah kehampaan sudah lenyap berganti dengan kebahagiaan. Tapi ia belum memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan tentang dirinya yang juga sedang mengandung. Ia merasa belum siap untuk mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin jika waktunya sudah tepat, ia akan segera memberitahukan Yunho.

Jaejoong juga membiasakan dirinya untuk kembali pada hobinya di dapur. Ia akan membuat banyak makanan untuk Yunho. Dan saat ia akan berhadapan dengan Hyo Rim, walau masih kaku, Jaejoong akan mengulas senyuman untuk perempuan itu.

Entah, jika orang lain mengetahui keadaannya, entah mereka akan mengatakan dirinya apa. Yang pasti Jaejoong seolah mendapatkan dorongan bahwa ia tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihannya. Hyo Rim sedang mengadung, ia juga. Jika Hyo Rim berusaha mencuri perhatian Yunho darinya, lalu mengapa ia harus membiarkan hal itu terjadi?

Apa ia terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang tak ingin mengalah? Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Ia telah membangun, dan menyerahkan seluruh kehidupannya untuk Yunho. Sangat tidak pantas jika ia harus membuat dirinya kalah dari siapapun, termasuk Hyo Rim.

"Oh.. Jaejoong ssi.. "

Jaejoong menengok dan mendapati Hyo Rim berdiri di belakangnya. Perempuan itu memandanginya heran, mungkin karena sepagi ini dan Jaejoong telah sangat sibuk di dapur.

"Oh, Hyo Rim ssi.."balas Jaejoong, ia mengulas senyuman untuk perempuan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"Tanya Hyo Rim ketika ia telah berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong. Ia mengamati sudah ada beberapa makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Jaejoong memasak sepagi ini?

"Aku membuatkan sarapan untuk.. untuk kita.."sahut Jaejoong, sedikit tertahan tadi. sebenarnya ia akan menjawab " untuk aku dan Yunho" tapi ia tidak setegah itu membiarkan Hyo Rim membuat sarapan sendiri. Meski beberapa hari yang lalu ia memang melakukannya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa harus bersikap baik pada perempuan ini.

"Oh.. "guman Hyo Rim.. "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"tanyanya pula.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula ini sudah selesai.."

Hyo Rim menganggukan kepalanya. Terus terang saja ia merasa agak tidak nyaman bersama dengan Jaejoong. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dan tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan saling melihat seperti ini ( dalam satu atap).

"Oh, Yunho ya.. kau sudah bangun?" Hyo Rim mneyapa Yunho yang terdiam di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil memandang heran padanya pada Jaejoong. Yunho pasti merasa tidak yakin telah melihat Jaejoong dan Hyo Rim di sana. Yang ia tahu, sejak Hyo Rim tinggal bersama mereka, tak sekalipun terlihat Jaejoong berdekatan dengan perempuan itu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hyo Rim tersenyum menyambut Yunho. Perempuan cantik ini baru akan memulai langkahnya untuk mendekati Yunho, tapi terhenti karena kalah cepat dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat bermanja-manja pada Yunho. Pria itu akan memegang tangan Yunho, kemudian menyentuh wajahnya, kemudian memberi ciuman – yang menurut pendengaran Hyo Rim adalah ciuman selamat pagi. Setelah itu Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho secara perlahan, dan menuntunya ke meja makan.

"Bagaimana tidur mu semalam, hmm?"Tanya Jaejoong pula. "Aku telah membuatkan sarapan paling enak untuk mu.."lanjutnya lagi. Yunho telah duduk diikuti Jaejoong, sedangkan Hyo Rim berdiri, tiba-tiba merasa sesak di dadanya.

Hyo Rim (lagi-lagi) baru saja akan menuangkan susu ke gelas Yunho, tapi Jaejoong menghentikannya. "Biar aku saja.."kata Jaejoong, kemudian mengambil susu itu dari tangan Hyo Rim dan menuangkannya ke gelas Yunho.

Hyo Rim akhirnya terduduk, dan hanya bisa memandangi pasangan di depannya ini. Yunho juga sama sekali tidak memandanginya, hanya terus memandangi Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ssi membuat banyak makanan, kau mau makan yang mana?" Hyo Rim belum menyerah juga dan terus menawarkan dirinya lagi untuk melayani Yunho. Tapi sebelum Yunho menyahut, Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menyimpan semangkuk sup ke depan Yunho.

"Oh, kau mau sup rupanya.."gumam Hyo Rim, disertai senyum pahitnya. Sementara Hyo Rim dilanda kesesakan, Jaejoong sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hati. Pria ini sangat senang telah memberikan Hyo Rim.. sedikit pelajaran. " Hyo Rim ssi, kau juga makan.."katanya. Hyo Rim hanya mengangguk.

Di sela-sela menghabiskan sarapannya, Yunho masih memandangi Jaejoong. Kekasihnya hari ini terlihat sangat ceria dari biasanya. Senyumannya juga terus mengembang. Ia merasa sangat senang, sekaligus merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong. Bukan tidak suka, justru ia ingin Jaejoong terus seperti ini. Sejenak berpikir, Yunho menyadarinya (sikap Jaejoong) – ia merasa Jaejoong mulai memperlihatkan siapa dirinya di depan Hyo Rim.

Kemudian Yunho juga melihat pada perempuan itu, didapatinya Hyo Rim juga sedang memandanginya tapi buru-buru mengalihkan matanya pada sarapannya.

"Yunho ya.. hari ini adalah jadwal pemeriksaan kandungan.. aku ingin kau menemaniku ke dokter.."

Tawa kemenangan Jaejoong terhenti. Ia mengamati Yunho, menunggu apakah kekasihnya itu akan mengangguk setuju atau tidak. Sangat konyol jika ia juga akan menyelah dan mengatakan hari ini juga ia ada jadwal pemeriksaan kandungan. Ah, sungguh konyol. Jadinya Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan menunggu.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri.. Kau pasti sangat sibuk.."Hyo Rim berkata lagi..

Yunho belum bersuara dan malah memandangi Jaejoong. Seolah meminta persetujuan dari pria itu. Jaejoong yang menyadari akan hal itu, hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian berlalu dari ruang makan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa mulai melihat wajah Hyo Rim dan Yunho.

…

Yunho dan Hyo Rim telah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang dokter setelah tadi dokter itu telah memeriksa kandungan Hyo Rim. Ia memang akhirnya mengangguk setuju pada Hyo Rim sesaat setelah Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya. Tidak di sangkah, dokter ini ternyata adalah junior Yunho saat di sekolah menengah. Mereka sempat saling berseruh kaget dan memberi pelukan tadi saat Yunho dan Hyo Rim masuk ke ruangan dokter itu. Sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu, terakhir kali saat upacara kelulusan. Hyo Rim juga tak menduga kalau dokter ini adalah teman lama Yunho, mengingat ia juga mengenal Yunho sudah lama tapi sama sekali tidak pernah melihat dokter itu. Perempuan ini hanya mengenali Park Yoochun Kim Junsu.

"Hyung, Kau sudah menikah rupanya.. "

Yunho jadi terdiam, dan saling berpandangan dengan Hyo Rim. Keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.. Mereka belum menikah, hanya tinggal bersama, dan itupun tidak seperti 'tinggal bersama' yang ada dipikiran kebanyakan orang.

"ckck. Kau tidak mengundangku dipernikahan mu.."kata dokter itu lagi.

"Aissh, kau.. cepat katakan hasil pemeriksaannya.. "Yunho berpura-pura terganggu dengan berbagai perkataan doktr itu. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hyo Rim ssi, suami mu ini tidak sabaran.. "

Hyo Rim hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Pipinya menghangat saat dokter menyebut Yunho sebagai suaminya. Hyo Rim terus tersenyum sambil kembali melihat pada Yunho. Seandainya apa yang dikatakan dokter ini (Yunho adalah suaminya) benar adanya, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia.

"Okay.. Hyung, kau harus lebih memperhatikan istri mu.. "dokter itu memulai penjelasannya. Ia menatap dengan serius pada Yunho.

"Huh?"

"Menurut pemeriksaanku tadi, bukan hal yang sangat buruk memang, tapi kondisi kandungannya agak lemah. Hyo Rim ssi, butuh lebih banyak istirahat dan dukungan dari mu. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan memberikan vitamin untuk penguat kandungan.. "

Apa yang dikatakan juniornya itu seolah hinggap di dadanya dan memberi sentuhan yang lumayan di sana. Yunho merasa bersalah karena selama ini seolah membiarkan dan tidak memperhatikan Hyo Rim dengan baik. Bagaimana pun Hyo Rim sedang mengandung anaknya. Dan ia harus lebih memberi perhatian pada perempuan ini..

"Kau ingat itu, hyung..?"

"Ah, tentu.."sahut Yunho

"Oh, kalau kalian tidak sibuk, aku ingin mengundang kalian makan malam di rumah. Eomma dan appa pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi, hyung."kali ini dokter itu membicarakan hal pribadi dengan pasangan di depannya. Sudah sangat lama memang mereka tidak bertemu, kemudian secara tidak sengaja bertemu kembali, dokter itu merasa harus merayakannya.

"Akan kuusahakan.."

"Hyung, kau berkata seperti itu seakan kau sangat sibuk.. Aku tahu sekarang mengapa Hyo Rim ssi tidak mendapat perhatian lebih.."

"Aishh, kau tidak berubah, Shim Changmin. Selalu saja berkata yang aneh-aneh.. aku akan datang, kau puas..?"

Dokter Changmin mengangguk dengan senyuman tersemat di bibirnya.

"Bukan hanya kau, tapi Hyo Rim ssi juga.."ucapnya pula. Dokter itu juga berpikiran untuk sekalian mengenalkan istri Yunho pada ayah dan ibunya. Dan dapat dipastikan, ayah dan ibunya juga akan menanyakan pertanyaan mengenai kapan ia akan menikah.

"Ne.. ne.."Yunho mengangukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu.."

"Terima kasih, euisanim.."

Hyo Rim membungkuk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, panggil saja Changmin. Aku ini kan teman Yunho.."

"Ah, ne. terima kasih, Changmin ssi.."

Dokter Changmin mengantar mereka sampai depan. Mereka juga masih terlibat obrolan ringan di sepanjang koridor. Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan teman lama, dan juga bisa membantu memeriksakan kandungan istrinya. Changmin mengulas sebuah senyuman lagi serta melambaikan tangannya.

҈҈҈҈

Hari berikutnya, giliran Jaejoong yang memeriksakan kandungannya. Jaejoong mendatangi dokter kandungan yang beberapa minggu lalu memeriksanya. Ia pergi sendiri tanpa ditemani siapapun, itu karena selain dirinya sendiri, tidak ada yang tahu tentang kehamilannya. Sampai sekarang ia belum mengatakannya pada Yunho. Keberaniannya belum sepenuhnya ada. Entah sampai kapan ia akan merahasiakan hal ini.

Dokter Shim Changmin mengatakan bahwa kondisinya dan kondisi bayi dalam perutnya sangat sehat. Jaejoong jadi tersenyum mendengar perkataan dokter tampan itu. Tapi, senyumannya kemudian memudar saat dokter Changmin menanyakan hal yang bersangkutan dengan Yunho.

"Mengapa kau datang sendiri, Jaejoong ssi.. ?seharusnya pasangan mu datang biar dia tahu bagiamana kondisi kandungan mu.."

Perkataan dokter tadi sukses membuatnya diam. Pasangannya? Yah, pasangannya belum tahu apa-apa dan pasangannya juga sedang sibuk dengan kehamilan seorang perempuan.

"Pemeriksaan selanjutnya, kau harus membawa pasangan mu.."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tak pasti. Bagaimana ia bisa membawa Yunho pada kenyataannya Yunho belum tahu apa-apa. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika Yunho tahu? Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan percaya diri yang susah paya ia bangun runtuh dengan seketika. Ia takut Yunho akan menjauhinya dan menganggapnya mengindap penyakit aneh. Sungguh ia tidak mau itu terjadi..

"Jaejoong ssi.. "

"Oh.. maafkan aku.. "Jaejoong baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat dokter Changmin memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum agak kaku.

"Jangan anggap aku sebagai seorang dokter, anggap saja aku sebagai teman mu, jika kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku.."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan perihal kehidupannya pada orang yang baru ia kenali, dan itu pun hanya karena orang ini dokter yang memeriksanya. Jaejoong bahkan belum bicara mengenai kehamilannya pada Sukjin noona.

" kamsahamnida.. kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.."ucap Jaejoong.

"Oh, ne.. "sahut dokter Changmin.

҈҈҈҈

Samar-samar setelah menutup pintu apartmen, Jaejoong mendengar suara Hyo Rim yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dari arah ruang santai. Sudah pasti itu Yunho. Siapa lagi? Tapi, Yunho sudah kembali dari kantor jam segini? Jaejoong kemudian melihat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih sore. Yunho pulang lebih awal rupanya.

Jaejoong pura-pura tidak melihat mereka saat ia lewat, tapi apa yang tertangkap dari ujung matanya, sungguh sangat membuat ia terkejut. Di sebelahnya – di atas sofa, Yunho sedang duduk dengan Hyo rim yang berbaring, dan sudah pasti menyimpan kepalanya di paha Yunho. Meski hanya tampak bagian belakang mereka, tapi karena sofa itu hanya memiliki sandaran di satu bagian, yaitu sebelah kanan dan itu sedang menyanggah punggung Yunho, jadi dapat menyimpulkan seperti tadi.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Ia terus melangkah seolah tidak melihat apa-apa. Di kepalanya sekarang sedang berusaha untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Ia berusaha tidak menyimpannya dalam hati yang nantinya akan membuatnya bersedih.

….

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tetap bersikap biasa meski kemarin telah melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuat miris hatinya. Ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya bahwa ia bisa melewati semua ini asalkan ia bersabar dan menunggu waktunya tiba saat ia akan berterus terang mengenai kondisi dalam perutnya.

Seharian ini hanya keluar kamar saat menyiapkan sarapan dan setelah itu kembali lagi; meringkuk di dalam selimut. Rasa bosan mulai menghinggapinya. Jaejoong pun beranjak dari ranjang dan mendapati hari sudah malam.

Yunho belum pulang? Ia bertanya dalam hati. Kemarin Yunho bisa pulang lebih awal, tapi mengapa tidak dengan hari ini?

Pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa ia minum – susu hamil. Kemarin dokter menganjurkannya untuk memperbanyak minum susu khusus wanita hamil. Agak lucu juga karena ia adalah seorang laki-laki.. Susu itu sendiri tersimpan agak ke dalam di lemari pendingin, Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho menyadari ada susu hamil di sana, meski bukan hanya dirinya yang sedang mengandung di apartmen itu.

Tepat saat Jaejoong akan menutup pintu kamarnya, ia juga melihat Hyo Rim baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Perempuan itu tampak berdandan sangat anggun dan cantik. Jaejoong jadi bertanya-tanya "mau kemana dia malam-malam begini?"

Dan pertanyaan dalam hatinya pun akhirnya mendapatkan jawabannya..

"Jaejoong ssi, kau bisa sendirian di rumah kan? Aku dan Yunho akan pergi menemui temannya.. Temannya mengundang kami makan malam.. Yunho sudah menunggu di bawah.. aku pergi dulu.."

Jaejoong terdiam sambil terus mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan Hyo Rim. Makan malam? Bersama teman? Kami..? Jaejoong tidak mau mengakuinya, ia berusaha untuk menepis perasaanya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Hyo Rim tadi entah mengapa begitu menusuk hatinya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh, tapi tidak bisa. Airmatanya mulai keluar sampai akhirnya ia mulai menangis.

Yunho bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa padanya, tidak menemuinya padahal telah kembali dari kantor. Yunho malah menunggu Hyo Rim di bawah. Apa Yunho memang telah melupakannya? Ia merasa Yunho mulai tak memperhatikannya, dan lebih banyak bersama Hyo Rim. Dan jujur saja, ia merasa irih.

Airmata Jaejoong terus jatuh.

_Hei, Jaejoong. Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan masalah besar. Kau tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hal ini.._

Next…


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Semalam ia memang tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Yunho juga tidak kelihatan sejak dari pria itu ke kantor kemarin pagi. Mengingat kejadian semalam, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Yunho tidur di kamar sebelah dengan Hyo Rim. Jaejoong buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia merasa matanya mulai menghangat. Ia tidak mau menangis lagi. Ia tidak mau membayangkan hal-hal aneh yang mungkin saja terjadi di antara Yunho dan Hyo Rim di kamar itu. Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari rebahannya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia akan menyiapkan keperluan dari kekasihnya itu..

Jaejoong jadi tersenyum pahit. Bahkan telah mendapatkan luka besar seperti ini, ia masih merepotkan diri dengan memperhatikan sarapan dan pakaian Yunho.

Setelah menyiapkan pakaian Yunho, ia bergegas menuju konter dapur. Ia juga akan membuatkan sarapan kesukaan Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa harus berbuat sesuatu, ia harus kembali menumbuhkan semangat dan percaya dirinya, bukan menjatuhkan dirinya dan membuat ia kalah dari perempuan yang sekarang seolah memonopoli waktu dan perhatian Yunho darinya. Ia harus membuat perhatian Yunho kembali menjadi miliknya, hanya miliknya..

Jaejoong meletakan piring berisi beberapa potong roti panggang, dan segelas jus jeruk kesukaan Yunho ke atas meja. Matanya kemudian beralih melihat kamar yang ditempati Hyo Rim masih tertutup. Pikiran-pikiran anehnya mulai bermunculan. Ia mulai membayangkan Yunho dan Hyo Rim yang sedang tidur sambil berpelukan. Jaejoong merasa kepalanya akan pecah saat ini juga. Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghentikan otaknya dari pikiran aneh. Setelah menyelesaikannya, Jaejoong pun segera kembali ke kamarnya.

…

"Yunho ya.. kau mau kubuatkan apa?" Tanya Hyo Rim ketika ia dan Yunho telah duduk di ruang makan.

Sejenak Yunho memandangi sarapan yang telah tersedia di meja. Ia tahu pasti Jaejoong yang membuatnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"Tanya Yunho.

"Tentu.. cepat katakan kau mau apa? Tadi kau bilang perut mu tidak enak, bukan? Aku buatkan bubur saja?" Hyo Rim segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memandangi Yunho; menunggu pria itu bersuara.

Yunho mengangguk. Hyo Rim pun langsung menyibukan dirinya.

Sementara Hyo Rim sedang membuatkan bubur untuknya, Yunho mengalihkan matanya ke belakang kea rah kamarnya dan Jaejoong. Ia harus menjelaskan pada kekasihnya itu perihal ia yang tidak tidur di sana. Semalam saat kembali dari makan malam, Hyo Rim mengatakan tidak bisa tidur. Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat Jaejoong dulu sebelum menemani Hyo Rim, tapi tangan perempuan itu tak mau melepaskannya. Yunho akhirnya luluh, ia juga mengingat apa yang dikatakan Changmin mengenai kondisi Hyo Rim, ia merasa harus lebih sering memperhatikan Hyo Rim..

"Oh, Jaejoong ssi.. sudah bangun? Kau juga ingin kubuatkan bubur?" sapaan Hyo Rim tadi sempat membuat Jaejoong terhenti. Tapi kemudian Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Ia akan bersikap biasa saja. Ia tidak akan memperlihatkan wajah sedih, dan permohonan agar Yunho memberi penjelasan mengapa tidak bersamanya semalam.

Namun, kaki jaejoong yang baru saja menjejak lantai konter dapur, tiba-tiba terhenti dengan total. Ia melihat pada sarapan yang ia buat tadi. Sarapan yang ia buat pagi-pagi sekali untuk Yunho ternyata sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Masih sama, hanya berpindah tempat.

"Jaejoong –ah.. "kali ini Yunho yang menyapanya. Jaejoong masih berdiri tepat di depan meja makan. "kau membuatkan sarapan untukku? Mianhae, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak mau makan roti dan minum jus jeruk. Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa pada perutku.. mianhae Jaejoong ah.."ucap Yunho hati-hati. Ia masih memandangi Jaejoong yang juga masih setia dengan posisi semula. Sungguh Yunho merasa tidak enak harus mengabaikan apa yang telah Jaejoong buatkan untuknya. Sejak mereka bersama, tak pernah sekalipun ia tidak menghabiskan setiap makanan yang Jaejoong masak. Tapi kali ini, hari ini ia tidak bisa karena perutnya bermasalah.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Yunho ya.. Mungkin saja karena bayi kita. Aku dengar bayi di dalam perut, tidak hanya akan merepotkan ibunya, tapi ayahnya juga.." Hyo Rim menjelaskan tanpa memandangi Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ia bicara sambil mengaduk bubur yang sedang dibuatnya.

Sementara Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong dengan wajah seolah sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa.. mungkin benar yang dikatakan Hyo Rim.. "kata Jaejoong berusaha biasa saja, ia memperlihatkan senyuman untuk Yunho.

"Mianhae.."Yunho kembali meminta maaf, ia menyentuh tangan Jaejoong dan berharap Jaejoong akan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukan masalah.. aku akan membuangnya.. " ujar Jaejoong lagi. Ia melepaskan tangan Yunho dan mengambil piring dan gelas itu, kemudian langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Aksi Jaejoong ini menyita perhatian Hyo Rim..

"Jaejoong ssi, mengapa dibuang?"

"Tidak ada yang ingin memakannya bukan?"dan tanpa menunggu kedua orang itu bicara, Jaejoong langsung melangkah menjauh dari sana. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sakit. Ia seolah tidak bisa menghirup oksigen dengan benar.

" Jaejoong –ah.." Yunho juga beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tahu Jaejoong sedang marah saat ini.

"Yunho ya.. "

Panggilan dari Hyo Rim pun tak ia hiraukan. Yunho hanya ingin memastikan Jaejoong tidak berbuat hal-hal aneh.

…..

Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Sesaat ia menatap wajahnya di cermin. Sungguh sangat kasiahan. Kim Jaejoong, hidup mu sungguh diliputi kesedihan. Kata-kata tadi seolah keluar saat ia memandangi wajahnya. Yah, memang benar. Ia sangat kasihan. Begitu terluka, dihianati, tapi masih bisa bertahan dengan alasan cinta dan kesabaran. Bukankah alasan itu sangat tidak masuk akal? Lebih tepatnya bodoh. Jaejoong mulai mendapati airmatanya mengalir; membasahi wajahnya.

Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa secengeng ini. Bukankah tadi hanya hal sepeleh? Yunho juga telah mengatakan alasan mengapa tidak menyentuh sarapan yang ia buat. Jaejoong tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Kepercayaan diri yang tadi ia bangun, tak berguna lagi. Ia merasa sangat dikucilkan, ia merasa diasingkan dalam rumah ini. Ia tidak lagi merasa Yunho membutuhkannya.

_"Kau bodoh, Kim Jaejoong.. seharusnya kau tidak tinggal lagi di sini.. mengapa kau begitu bodoh? Sebentar lagi Yunho pasti akan menikahi Hyo Rim, lalu kau akan mereka tendang dari tempat ini…"_

Jaejoong terus menangis sampai ia merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Ia pun terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Seolah suasana di ruangan itu kompak tak memihak padanya.

"Joongie ah, buka pintunya.. "

Suara Yunho terdengar dari balik pintu. Tapi Jaejoong segera menutup telinganya. Ia tidak mau mendengar suara pria itu.

"Joongie ah, buka pintunya. Aku ingin bicara.."

"Sayang.. bukan pintunya.."

Sekarang Yunho merasa dirinya sangat jahat. Ia bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sedang menangis di dalam sana. Dan hal itu semakin membuat ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan segala kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Mungkin ia terlalu focus pada keadaan kandungan Hyo Rim, dan membuatnya sedikit melupakan Jaejoong. Yunho mengutuk dirinya, ia bahkan sempat melupakan Jaejoong semalam.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyentuh apa yang telah Jaejoong siapakan untuknya? Selama ini ia tidak akan menghiraukan sakit apapun, dan tetap menghabiskan makanan yang Jaejoong sediakan untuknya. Tapi mengapa kali ini berbeda? Mengapa ia mengatakan "maaf" pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jaejoong ah.." Betapapun Yunho bersuara serta mengetuk pintu itu, sahutan dari dalam tidak pernah terdengar.

Namun, Yunho tidak menyerah. Ia menunggu dengan terus berdiri di depan pintu sampai Jaejoong keluar dari sana.

Jaejoong memasang wajah penuh senyuman ketika mendapati Yunho masih menunggunya di depan pintu. Tapi bagi Yunho, senyuman Jaejoong itu justru semakin menohok hatinya. Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong dan memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat..

"Maafkan aku.." dan untuk perkataan Yunho itu, Jaejoong kembali menumpahkan airmatanya. Jaejoong tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya lagi. Ia menangis. Tubuh dan suaranya ikut bergetar.

"Jaejoong ah, buatkan sarapan untukku. Aku sangat lapar sekarang, aku ingin makan roti dan minum jus jeruk buatan mu.."

"Hyo Rim.."

"Aku hanya ingin buatan mu.."Yunho menyela sebelum Jaejoong meneruskan perkataannya. Pria ini tahu Jaejoong akan mengungkit masalah tadi.

Jaejoong belum menjawab, ia justru semakin menangis karena itu. Pelukan Yunho juga semakin erat. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sampai Jaejoong menghentikan tangisannya. Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya, kemudian agak membungkuk menatap pada Jaejoong.

"Buatkan sarapan untuk ku.. Buat yang banyak, sangat banyak, aku akan menghabiskannya.." Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Jaejoong, lalu menggunakan ibu jarinya mengusap sisa-sisa air dari mata besar Jaejoong. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

Entah karena bodoh, terlalu baik, atau mungkin sudah kebal. Jaejoong balas memandangi Yunho kemudian menggerakan kepalanya. Sebuah anggukan.

҈҈҈҈

Junsu memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyelidik, tapi terselip kekhawatiran di sana. Ia dan Yoochun juga baru mengetahui perihal kehamilan Hyo Rim kemari saat mereka mendatangi apartmen Yunho. Mereka sampai dibuat tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang paling membuat bingung, adalah Hyo Rim yang ternyata juga telah tinggal di tempat itu.

_Berbagi atap dengan perempuan lain? Sungguh menyakitkan._

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sebuah restoran dekat perusahaan Jung Corp. Setelah membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunho tadi pagi, Jaejoong memang merasa tidak ingin berlama-lama di apartmen. Ia merasa perlu menenangkan dirinya. Rasa sedih dan kehampaan terus berdatangan, bahkan setelah Yunho mati-matian berjanji tidak akan membuat kembali bersedih. Jaejoong merasa Yunho tidak berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia makin merasa Yunho lebih mementingkan Hyo Rim. Biar bagaimana pun, perempuan itu bukan perempuan yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku hamil. Hyo Rim adalah mantan kekasih Yunho, tidak salah jika Yunho masih memiliki rasa untuk perempuan itu. Meski Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya yang Yunho rasakan untuk Hyo Rim, tapi lewat perhatian pria itu, Jaejoong bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Yunho masih mencintai Hyo Rim – bukan hanya karena bayi yang dalam kandungan perempuan itu, tapi secara tulus.

"Jaejoong hyung, kau tidak menghabiskan makanan mu.."ucap Junsu. Pria manis ini melihat secara bergantian pada makanan yang tersimpan di depan Jaejoong, lalu melihat pada Jaejoong hyungnya. Ia dan Jaejoong sudah berteman cukup lama, jauh sebelum Jaejoong mengenal Yunho. Mereka pernah sama-sama bekerja di sebuah restoran.

"Aku sedang tidak mempunyai selera makan, Junsu ya.."sahut Jaejoong, kemudia lebih menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia mulai memandangi pasangan yang duduk di hadapannya ini. sangat serasi, dan sepertinya diliputi kebahagiaan.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Junsu kembali bersuara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku.."sahut Jaejoong, lagi-lagi meyakinkan Junsu bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Ia sangat baik-baik saja.

"Junsu benar, hyung. Kau terlihat seperti tidak ada semangat. Wajahmu juga pucat, apa kau sakit?"kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya. Ia memang menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong yang tidak biasanya. Mungkin pertanyaannya terlalu frontal dan terdengar agak bodoh. Untuk apa membicarakan semangat? Seseorang dalam posisi seperti Jaejoong, apa masih bisa menyemangati dirinya sendiri? Justru ia membutuhkan semangat dari orang lain.

"Itu karena kau kurang istirahat.."Jaejoong kambali mengelak. Ia mengulas senyuman untuk lebih meyakinkan Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Yunho dan Hyo Rim.."

Jaejoong mendesah berat. Yoochun seharusnya tidak perlu mengucapkan nama-nama tadi saat ini. Ia mengajak Yoochun dan Junsu bukan untuk membahas masalah itu, justru ia ingin menenangkan dirinya. Lama tak ada suara sampai Junsu berdiri dari duduknya. Pria ini mengatakan akan ke toilet. Yoochun mengangguk, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memandanginya saja. Tatapan datar dan tidak dimengerti.

"Yoochun –ah.. apa kau tidak berniat untuk menceraikan istri mu?"Jaejoong akhirnya bersuara setelah cukup lama terdiam. Ia mungkin menyangkali pemikirannya tadi yang tidak ingin membicarakan tentang masalah yang sedang menimpahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mendengar dari Yoochun. Ya, mungkin karena mereka ada kesamaan sekarang.

"Huh?"Yoochun meletakan kopinya ke meja dan memandangi Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang mengisyaratkan ia belum memahami arah pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"kau masih mempertahankan pernikahan mu padahal kau juga masih berhubungan dengan Junsu.."lanjut Jaejoong, lebih memperjelas perkataan sebelumnya. Ia mulai mendesah berat.

Yoochun akhirnya mengerti apa yang Jaejoong maksudkan.

"Hyung ingin mengetahuinya karena merasa sama dengan situasi yang sedang hyung hadapai? Itu jelas tidak berbeda.."ujarnya pula.

"tentu saja sama.. tidak ada bedanya.." Jaejoong langsung mematahkan perkataan Yoochun tadi. "Kau pasti mempertahankannya karena rasa kasihan, bukan? Yunho juga pasti begitu.. dia hanya merasa kasihan pada ku.."ucapnya lagi, senyum pahit sebagai isyarat kekalahan mengakhiri suaranya.

"Tentu tidak sepetti itu. Aku tahu siapa Yunho, dia sangat mencintaimu, hyung.. Aku yakin Yunho hyung juga tersiksa, dia jelas terpaksa dengan keadaan.."

"Aku merasa Yunho berubah, dia akan sangat khawatir menyangkut keadaan Hyo Rim.."Jaejoong merasa matanya mulai menghangat. Ia ingin segera menghentikan pembicaraan ini, karena ia tahu, setelahnya ia tidak akan bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia pasti akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan di depan Yoochun.

"Hal itu tidak menjadi patokan untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Yunho berubah.."

"aku merasakannya.."

Mereka tiba-tiba terhenti dengan Junsu yang telah kembali dari toilet. Pria manis itu memandang agak curiga pada keduanya. Bukan curiga yang mengakibatkan ia cemburu, tapi ia melihat mereka sedang berbicara, dan terhenti saat ia kembali.

"Jaejoong hyung.. kau menangis? Tanya Junsu. Ia bisa melihat ada genangan air di mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi justru hal itu membuat air matanya jatuh.

"Mengapa kau menangis, hyung?kalu laki-laki, seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis pada keadaan.."Junsu kembali bersuara, kali ini terdengar lebih serius. Bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak boleh menangis, pada kenyataanya ia sering menangisi dirinya sendiri. Junsu hanya tidak ingin melihat sahabat baiknya ini terpuruk.

" Saat aku mengetahui Yoochun akan menikah, aku juga merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam.. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyerah. Aku yakin pada perasaanku sendiri, begitu juga pada perasaan Yoochun. Aku tahu dia melakukannya hanya untuk menyenangkan hati orangtuanya…" Sejenak Junsu menghentikan ucpaannya, ia melirik kea rah Yoochun lalu kembali melanjutkannya.. "Aku tidak peduli orang akan menganggap aku apa karena bersikap seolah tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Yoochun sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang aku rasakan…"

Suasana tiba-tiba jadi hening di antara mereka. Yoochun dan Jaejoong hanya memandangi Junsu dengan keterdiaman. Tentu berbeda yang mereka rasakan. Bagi Yoochun, ia seolah menemukan kembali masa-masa indahnya bersama Junsu saat kenyataan pahit belum tertera di depan mereka. Ia merasa makin mencintai Junsu, dan tak ingin melepaskan pria itu. Sementara apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong justru lebih mengejutkan, ia membayangkan Hyo Rim yang juga akan melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Junsu. Ya, Hyo Rim dan Junsu sedang dalam posisi yang sama.

"Jaejoong hyung, ayolah.. kau yang sekarang bukan kau yang aku kenal. Jika kau merasa Yunho hyung telah melupakanmu, mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membuatnya kembali?"

_Aku telah mencobanya berkali-kali, Junsu ya.._

…

Yunho dikejutkan oleh kedatangan orangtuanya yang secara tiba-tiba ini. Ia memang belum memberitahukan perihal Hyo Rim yang telah tinggal bersamanya dan sedang mengandung anaknya. Yunho merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya, ia merasa takut dengan reaksi dari ayah dan ibunya. Mungkin mereka akan marah, dan kembali bersikap seperti saat ia mengatakan mencintai Jaejoong.

Tapi di luar dugaan, ibunya justru sudah tahu tentang keberadaan Hyo Rim, juga tentang kehamilannya. Dan yang paling membuat Yunho terkejut adalah ibunya yang sangat senang. Ibunya terlihat begitu perhatian pada Hyo Rim. Yunho mengakui, saat ia dan hyo Rim berpacaran dulu, ibunya sangat menyukai perempuan itu. Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa ia harus menikah perempuan baik-baik, dan itu adlaah Hyo Rim.

"Hyo Rim ah, kau ingin eomma membuatkan apa, hmm?"

Seperti sekarang, ibunya bahkan menyebut dirinya eomma pada Hyo Rim. Yunho lagi-lagi membuang nafas yang kian berat. Ia tidak tahu akan melakukan apa jika saat ini Jaejoong datang. Jaejoong pasti akan kaget dan merasa sedih. Yunho tahu itu.

"Eomma tidak perlu repot-repot, aku menyuru eomma dan appa datang bukan untuk membuatkan makanan untukku"

Yunho baru tahu kalau Hyo Rim yang memberitahukan keadaannya pada ayah dan ibunya. Yunho tiba-tiba merasa kesal dan marah. Berbeda dengan perhatian ibunya, Yunho melihat ayahnya seolah tidak suka. Beberapa kali ia pernah saling berpandangan dengan ayahnya, dan menemukan tatapan ayahnya seolah ingin memukulnya. Mungkin ayahnya hanya tidak mengerti, tidak menyangkah, ia yang dulunya mati-matian memohon agar hubungannya dengan Jaejoong tidak dipermasalahkan, nyatanya sekarang membawa Hyo Rim kembali dalam kehidupannya.

Hyo Rim dan ibunya terlihat begitu akrab, mereka saling melempar senyum dan mengoborl seputar kehamilan. Ibunya terdengar memberi banyak peringatan, nasehat untuk perempuan hamil. Sementara kepala Yunho terus berputar-putar memikirkan bagaimana saat Jaejoong datang dan menemukan pemandangan ini.

Apa yang Yunho takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Jaejoong muncul dari arah pintu masuk, dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Obrolan antara Hyo Rim dan ibunya juga terhenti, mereka secara bersamaan melihat pada Jaejoong.

"Oh, Jaejoong ssi sudah kembali?"Hyo Rim menyapa Jaejoong dengan mengulas senyuman untuk pria itu. Tapi Jaejoong tidak membalasnya. Di matanya saat ini hanyalah bagimana sebuah keluarga berkumpul dan ia tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Perasaannya mulai tidak baik dan membuat tubuhnya lemah. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia terus berdiri di sana. Ia tidak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Jaejoong ah.."

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk di tempat tadi. jaejoong sebenarnya tidak mau, ia ingin segera pergi ke kamar saja. Tapi suara ayah Yunho yang juga memintanya untuk duduk, tidak bisa ia lawan. Selama ini, ayah Yunho memang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Ia menjadi merasakan perhatian dari ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Keheningan kembali melanda ruangan itu. Hyo Rim bisa membacanya, jadi ia mengundurkan diri dari sana, dan memilih melangkah ke kamarnya.

"Eomma.. apaa.."Jaejoong baru menyapa pada orangtua Yunho padahal sudah cukup lama mereka saling memandang. Suaranya jadi terdengar ragu-ragu. Ia mungkin merasa ragu untuk kembali menyebut orangtua Yunho dengan sebutan 'eomma dan appa'.

"Jaejoong ah, bagaimana keadaanmu..?"Tanya Tuan Jung.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk seadanya kemudian berkata bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik, padahal saat ini ia sedang tidak baik. Ia merasa akan tertimpa ribuan batu besar. Dadanya mulai bergetar tak menyenangkan.

"Jaejoong ah, eomma tidak menduga kau masih bersama Yunho.. Hyo Rim, kau sudah tahu kan? Seharusnya.."Apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan memang benar adanya. Ibu Yunho telah mengatakan dengan jelas sekarang. Ribuan batu yang tadinya baru dirasa akan menimpahnya, kini telah menindi dadanya.

"Omma…"Yunho mendesis. Ia memandang tak percaya mengapa ibunya bisa berkata seperti tadi. Sungguh ia sangat menyesali mengapa membuat Jaejoong menderita. Ia menyentuh jemari Jaejoong yang terlihat bergetar, kemudian meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Jaejoong.."lanjutnya lagi.

Nyonya Jung mengerutkan keningnya. Wanita ini baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa Yunho tidak sepenuhnya kembali pada Hyo Rim. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat marah dengan sikap Yunho itu. Ia hanya berpikir sebagai perempuan, Hyo Rim sedang mengandung, tapi Yunho masih mempertahankan Jaejoong untuk bersamanya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan Hyo Rim yang sedang mengandung anakmu.. Dan Jaejoong.. Kau seharusnya lebih mengerti.."

"Eomma… mengapa bicara seperti itu? Aku yang bersalah di sini, karena itu eomma jangan menyalahkan Jaejoong…"Ujar Yunho nyarus berseru; membuat ibunya kaget. Nyonya Jung semakin memandang penuh amarah pada Yunho dan juga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus tertunduk. Diam-diam ia mulai menangis. Biarlah ia terlihat sangat cengeng. Saat masalah seperti ini datang, setiap orang tentu tidak bisa berlagak baik-baik saja dan kemudian mengembangkan senyuman.

"Eomma tidak mau dengar apa-apa dari mu.. Mungkin eomma sudah salah mengijinkan kalian tinggal bersama, dan karena itu.. eomma ingin kau menikahi Hyo Rim secepatnya.."

Mendengar perkataan ibu Yunho, dada Jaejoong semakin terasa sesak. Ia ingin menghilang dari tempat itu, kalau perlu mati saja. Ia mengutuki keadaannya, mengutuki bayi dalam perutnya. Ia menyesal mengapa tetap bertahan selama ini. Ia menyesali semuanya.

"Sudah cukup.. " terdengar suara keras tuan Jung yang menginterupsi perkataan istrinya. " Biarkan mereka membuat keputusan.."sambungnya lagi, agak lebih tenang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan terhenti di sebelah Jaejoong. Tuan Jung memberi tepukan pelan di pundak Jaejoong, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke luar dari apartmen itu.

Nyonya Jung masih terdiam, tapi tidak lama setelah itu menyusul suaminya.

Tinggalah Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan segala keheningan.

Samar-samar suara isakan Jaejoong mulai terdengar. Pria itu melepaskan jemarinya dari genggeman tangan Yunho, dan menyimpannya ke depan wajah. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar seiring dengan tangisannya yang mulai menjadi. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho terluka. Setiap desahan berat Jaejoong, setiap suara tangisnya, membuat Yunho seakan terhempas ke alam lain, di mana hanya ada penyesalan. Ia hanya diam. Hanya bisa memandangi Jaejoong tanpa bisa melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ibu mu benar, tidak seharusnya aku di sini.. "ucap Jaejoong. Ia mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ia sempat terhenti beberpaa saat, sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

Yunho meremas rambutnya – frustasi. Sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Memang pertemuannya dengan Hyo Rim waktu itu tidak seharunya terjadi, dan tidak seharusnya ia terperdaya oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong seperti permintaan ibunya. Mungkin Yunho terdengar tidak bisa membuat keputusan. Ia masih bersama Jaejoong, padahal ia juga mengijinkan Hyo Rim tinggal bersama mereka.

Yunho ingin berteriak sekencang-kencanganya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus membuat keputusan. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Jaejoong, dan tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu menangis lagi.

…

Jaejoong kembali membawa dirinya dalam kesedihan. Ia menangis tanpa henti. Apa yang ia takutkan ternyata akan

segera terjadi. Yunho telah memiliki kehidupan lain semenjak Hyo Rim datang, dan mengapa ia tidak mengerti hal itu?mengapa ia masih bertahan? Mengapa ia begitu keras kepala dan egois? Ia seorang pria yang pastinya kuat, sedangkan Hyo Rim?

Perkataan ibu Yunho kembali menghiasi pikirannya. Dia memang tidak sepantas tetap bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong mengusap matanya. Ia tidak lagi menangis. Nafasnya terdengar berhembus dengan berat berkali-kali. Ia telah memikirkannya, mungkin sebaiknya memang seperti ini. Jaejoong pun beranjak dari lantai. Ia melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya yang menyimpan beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper, Jaejoong menemukan hasil pemeriksaannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar. Kekuatannya seolah kembali lagi. Ia sedang mengandung, meski pun berat yang ia alami, tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia akan hidup dengan lebih baik, demi dirinya sendiri dan demi bayinya.

Jaejoong baru saja akan melangkah ke luar ruangan itu, saat Yunho membuka pintu di depannya. Jaejoong jadi terhenti, dan Yunho memandangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong membuang nafasnya dan tersenyum pada Yunho..

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan memperhatikan Hyo Rim.."ucap Jaejoong pula. Kemudian bermaksud melangkah lagi, tapi Yunho menahannya. Yunho menyentuh pundaknya.

"Mwo?"

"Ibu mu benar, aku tidak seharusnya terus bergantung padamu.. kau telah memiliki Hyo Rim.."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang Jaejoong maksudkan sekarang? Ia memang memahami setiap perkataan

Jaejoong, tapi ia belum mengerti mengapa Jaejoong berkata seperti itu..

"Kau akan pergi?"Tanya Yunho. Suaranya mulai melemah.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kita.."sahut Jaejoong. Pria ini mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pundaknya, tapi ia selalu tidak bisa. Yunho yang terlalu menekan pundaknya, atau dirinya yang tidak mau dilepaskan?

"Jaejoong.. "

"Aku harus pergi.."

"Jaejoong.."

Kali ini Jaejoong mencoba mengusir pikirannya yang mulai tersentuh dengan tatapan permohonan dari Yunho. Ia tidak mungkin bertindak bodoh lagi, dan mengangguk mengatakan " Aku tidak akan pergi". Sudah cukup selama ini ia bertahan. Bersabar rupanya hanya akan membuat seseorang dilanda kemalangan. Sekuat tenangan Jaejoong melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho dari pundaknya, kemudian mulai melangkah lagi. Yunho sendiri masih menundukan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat..

"Pergilah.. dan jangan kembali lagi.." tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan perkataan tadi.

Jaejoong sempat terhenti, airmatanya mulai berjatuhan.

"Pergilah…"ucap Yunho lagi. Ia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Namun, apa yang sedang diraskannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Perasaannya tentu mengatakan agar Jaejoong jangan pergi.

Yunho membalikan badannya. Ia melihat Jaejoong semakin dekat dengan pintu ke luar. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin Jaejoong pergi.. Yunho pun berlari medekati Jaejoong. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang..

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jaejong ah.."dan tangisannya pun pecah..

"Jangan pergi.. Aku harus bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada? siapa yang akan memasangkan dasi, dan membuatkan makanan untuk ku.. kau tidak boleh pergi.."

Jaejoong juga sedang menangis, tapi ia membuat suara tidak terdengar.

"Ada Hyo Rim.. dia akan menggantikan ku melakukan apa yang kau perlukan..kau juga tidak suka dengan makanan yang ku buat.."kata Jaejoong di sela-sela menahan tangisannya.

Pelukan Yunho semakin erat.

"Jangan katakan itu, Jaejoong.. Kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan ku.. Maafkan aku.."

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa terganggu dengan kata maaf yang Yunho ucapkan itu. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengarnya. Dan berkali-kali juga ia terperdaya olehnya. Sekarang tidak lagi. Ia ingin membahagiakan dirinya sendiri. Berminggu-minggu mendapati kenyataan telah ada orang lain bersama mereka, Jaejoong tentu baru menyadarinya. Ia tidak dibutuhkan lagi, dan Hyo Rim pasti lebih membutuhkan Yunho daripada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya. Ia berlalu dari sana tanpa menengok, dan tanpa mengucap apa-apa lagi.

Yunho hanya bisa terdiam memandangi kepergian Jaejoong. Ia menjatuhkan lututnya ke lantai, tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa di bagian itu. Hatinya sakit. Tersusuk dengan ribuan peluru. Ia yang mengakibatkan semua ini terjadi, dan sekarang ia tidak mampu untuk melakukan apa-apa. Yunho bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan tangisannya lagi, seolah suara sudah hilang sejak Jaejoong pergi. Seluruh kekuatannya ikut lenyap.

Sekarang, bagaimana hidupnya? Bagaimana ia bersuara jika suaranya telah pergi. Bagaimana ia bangkit di saat kekuatannya telah lenyap. Ia seperti tidak memiliki oksigen lagi di paru-paru.

Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong, orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.. setegah itu ia melukai perasaanya orang yang sangat dicintainya..

Rasa bersalah akan selamanya ia tanggung. Penyesalan akan seumur hidup ia rasakan.

TBC...

Tears and Happiness


	4. Chapter 4

Yunho hanya bisa terdiam memandangi kepergian Jaejoong. Ia menjatuhkan lututnya ke lantai, tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa di bagian itu. Hatinya sakit. Tersusuk dengan ribuan peluru. Ia yang mengakibatkan semua ini terjadi, dan sekarang ia tidak mampu untuk melakukan apa-apa. Yunho bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan tangisannya lagi, seolah suara sudah hilang sejak Jaejoong pergi. Seluruh kekuatannya ikut lenyap.

Sekarang, bagaimana hidupnya? Bagaimana ia bersuara jika suaranya telah pergi. Bagaimana ia bangkit di saat kekuatannya telah lenyap. Ia seperti tidak memiliki oksigen lagi di paru-paru.

Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong, orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.. setegah itu ia melukai perasaanya orang yang sangat dicintainya..

Rasa bersalah akan selamanya ia tanggung. Penyesalan akan seumur hidup ia rasakan.

=Tears and Happiness=

7 years later….

Suara angin terdengar menggoyangkan dedaunan di luar sana. Hujan mungkin akan segera turun. Suasananya juga telah berubah. Beberapa saat lalu sinar matahari lumayan terik, berbanding terbalik dengan saat ini; mendung sedang menampakan dirinya. Pergantian musim memang identik dengan keadaan seperti sekarang; sebentar lagi musim gugur. Memang tak seindah ketika musim semi, tapi pohon-pohon yang tadinya begitu rimbun dengan dedaunan, akan memberikan keindahan tersendiri ketika tak ada lagi dedaunan di sana.

Sudah bertahun-tahun; melewati waktu dengan berdua saja. Sudah banyak musim yang dilewatkan. Memang bukan hal yang menyedihkan, tapi tidak terlalu membahagiakan juga. Ia tentu masih menginginkan seseorang itu; ia masih memimpikan untuk bertemu lagi; untuk bersama-sama dalam kesempurnaan bertiga.

Kehidupannya yang sekarang memang bisa dikatakan baik. Setelah dua tahun menetap di Jepang, Sukjin yang kebetulan telah menikahi seorang yang mapan – memberikan Jaejoong pekerjaan sebagai manager pada sebuah restoran masakan Korea di kawasan Sibuya. Restoran itu adalah milik suami Sukjin.

Kim Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah kea rah pintu ke luar menuju balkon. Setelah itu menutup penyekat kacanya. Udara di dalam kamar terasa semakin dingin, dan tetesan air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Hari ini Jaejoong memang tidak pergi ke restoran, ia mendapati tubuhnya tidak enak.

Pria ini memandang ke luar dari balik kaca. Bayang-bayang masa lalu kembali menghampiri alam pikirannya. Seseorang yang mengajarkannya cinta sekaligus yang menorehkan luka, terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Masa lalu yang indah, penuh tawa dan canda, tetapi terlalu menyakitkan secara bersamaan. Ia mungkin bohong jika berkata, semua adalah masa lalu dan telah menguburnya dalam-dalam. Ia justru masih mengingatnya. Ia masih membayangkannya. Setiap senyuman, sentuhan, dan airmata – belum sepenuhnya ia hilangkan..

"Tuan.. makan malamnya telah saya siapkan.."

Jaejoong terhenyak dari pikiran panjangnya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum berbalik dan mengangguk pada wanita setengah baya yang berbicara tadi. Wanita itu telah membantunya mengurus rumah semenjak ia melahirkan. Bisa dikatakan orang yang turut andil dalam merawat puteranya. Jaejoong sadar ia bukanlah seorang perempuan yang dengan nalurinya bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik. Ia memang baik, terlebih sangat menyayangi puteranya, hanya saja ia merasa puteranya memerlukan kasih sayang dari seorang wanita. Ia sangat bersyukur karena bantuan wanita tengah baya ini. Setidaknya saat ia tidak berada di rumah, puteranya tidak kesepian.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya ketika baru saja duduk di ruang makan, dan mendapati wajah putera kecilnya terlihat tidak biasanya. Tidak ada senyuman lucu yang menyambutnya di meja makan. Biasanya, puteranya ini akan beranjak dari duduknya; berlarian untuk memeluknya, kemudian menariknya duduk. Tapi sekarang? Apa sebenarnya yang menjadi permasalah hingga putera kecilnya ini memasang wajah masam.

"Ada apa, hm?" Jaejoong tak bisa menunggu untuk tidak bertanya. Ia mengacak rambut puteranya itu. Gerakannya itu justru mendapat balasan yang tidak menyenangkan. Sebenarnya, hal ini membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati. Ia merasa kebiasaan putera menurun dari sifatnya. Senyuman Jaejoong berubah kecut. Apa yang ada dibayangannya justru mengajak otaknya untuk memutar kembali apa yang pernah terjadi – dulu. Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan marah, akan bersikap persis seperti puteranya sekarang. Dan itu membawanya mengingat Jung Yunho.

"Papa tidak menepati janji.."ucap puteranya itu kemudian menyimpan tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh?"

"Aku kesal sama papa.."tambahnya lagi, kali ini ia mengerucutkan bibirnya – lucu.

"Janji? Ah.. itu.." Jaejoong teringat dengan apa yang memang ia janjikan pada puteranya – Kim Jaeyun. Kemarin ia menjanjikan akan mengajak Jaeyun ke kebun binatang. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan tidak enak badan, jadinya ia melupakan janjinya.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaeyun.. "Maafkan papa, besok papa janji akan mengajak mu ke sana.."katanya pula, sebuah bujukan.

"Tidak perlu..papa berjanji hari ini bukan untuk besok.."Jaeyun berkata dengan bibir yang semakin dikerucutkan. Sangat lucu dan membuat Jaejoong akan terbahak, tapi ia menahannya. Jaeyun pasti akan bertambah kesal kalau ia tertawa.

"Oke..Oke.. Papa minta maaf, Jaeyun ah.."

"Baik, aku terima permintaan maaf papa. Sebagai gantinya karena hari ini papa tidak menepati janji, papa harus membacakan cerita sampai Jaeyun tidur, kalau perlu sampai Jaeyun bangun keesokan paginya.."

"Mwoya..?"seru Jaejoong, dan Jaeyun langsung memasang raut cemberut. Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah, ia tidak ingin membuat Jaeyun teruis-terusan merasa kesal padanya.

"Baiklah.. sekarang habiskan makan malam mu.. Bibi sudah susah paya menyiapkannya.. kau juga harus makan yang banyak agar lekas besar.."kata Jaejoong.

Jaeyun mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Jaejoong kembali mengacak rambut puteranya itu, dan kali ini tidak ada gerakan menolak lagi. Jaeyun memasang wajah penuh senyuman padanya.

Hari ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengunjugi restoran. Ia memenuhi janjinya dengan menemani Jaeyun ke manapun puteranya itu mau. Setelah tadi pergi mendatangi kebun binatang, kali ini Jaeyun merengek minta ia temani ke taman bermain.

"Papa… Jaeyun mau ke taman bermain…"pinta puteranya itu dengan wajah memelas. Benar-benar mirip dirinya ketika ingin sesuatu. Lagi-lagi apa yang ia pikirkan akan berujung pada orang itu.

Jaejoong dibuat untuk tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Ia menganggukan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Oke.. kita pergi sekarang.."

…..

Setibanya mereka di taman bermain, Jaeyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong. Anak itu berlari – menghambur dengan anak-anak lain yang tampak hanyut dengan permainan mereka. Jaejoong memandangi puteranya seraya tersenyum. Ia memilih duduk di salah satu bangku taman, dan mengamati Jaeyun dari situ. Pikirannya mulai berkelana lagi, dan itu kembali membuatnya mengingat akan seseorang. Seorang pria yang telah membuatnya memiliki Jaeyun. Pria yang memberikan cinta dan juga luka secara bersamaan; memberikan kebahagiaan dan airmata. Namun Jaejoong tidak akan melupakannya. Sampai saat ini, bahkan saat ia tidak sedang memikirkannya, wajah pria itu akan bermunculan di kepalanya.

Jaeyun.. wajah mereka benar-benar mirip. Puterannya itu hanya mewarisi kelakuannya, tidak dengan wajahnya. Jaeyun dan pria itu benar-benar mirip. Mungkin jika suatu saat nanti, Jaeyun bertemu dengan pria itu, maka pria itu akan mengenalinya tanpa dikenalkan terlebih itu memang tidak akan leaps dari kehidupannya sampai kapanpun, meski mereka tidak lagi bersama, meski luka yang sangat dalam telah dibuatnya, namun Jaejoong berani bersumpah – seribu tahun pun dia tidak bisa melenyapkan wajah itu dari ingatannya.

"Papa.."

Panggilan Jaeyun membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia telah melamun cukup lama rupanya. Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mendekati Jaeyun.

"Papa.. Jaeyun ingin pulang.."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia juga melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah sore, sebentar lagi hari akan gelap. Mereka pun kembali ke rumah.

Setelah makan malam, Jaejoong membawa Jaeyun ke kamar untuk menidurkannya. Sesuai perjanjian yang mereka sepakati, Jaejoong akan membacakan cerita hingga puteranya ini terlelap.

"Sekarang papa akan membacakan certia untuk mu.."ucap Jaejoong. ia sudah memegang sebuah buku dongeng tapi meletakannya lagi. Ia membetulkan selimut Jaeyun sebelum mengambil buku itu lagi.

"Papa…"panggil Jaeyun dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik. Dari suaranya saja, Jaejoong bisa menyimpulkan ada yang mengganjal di hati Jaeyun. Seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ada apa, hmm?"

"Papa.. mengapa Jaeyun tidak punya mama?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia paling tidak siap ketika Jaeyun akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. Jaejoong merasa tidak yakin, mungkin juga takut jika ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan itu malah membuat Jaeyun bersedih. Jaeyun bukan tidak memiliki mama. Ia memilikinya, dan itu adalah orang yang ia sebut papa.

"Di sekolah teman-teman Jaeyun selalu diantar kemudian dijemput mama mereka. Tadi di taman bermain juga seperti itu.. hanya Jaeyun yang ditemani papa.."Jaeyun melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Dan itu semakin membuat Jaejoong gusar.

"Papa.. Jaeyun pernah menelepon bibi Sukjin untuk bertanya tentang mama.. Bibi bilang, Jaeyun mempunyai mama..dan itu adalah papa.. Papa adalah orang yang telah melahirkan Jaeyun..benarkah itu, papa?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Lebih tepatnya shock dengan perkataan Jaeyun barusan. Sukjin ternyata telah mengatakan hal yang selama ini terasa sulit baginya untuk mengatakannya pada Jaeyun. Jaejoong menggeser duduknya hingga ia membelakangi Jaeyun. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus disuguhi dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan Jaeyun. Ia yakin, puteranya ini pasti akan menganggapnya aneh, mungkin sangat menjijikan. Tanpa sadar airmatanya mulai mengalir.

Jaeyun beranjak dari rebahannya. Ia meraih punggung Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di sana.

"Papa.."panggilnya pula. Jaejoong menengok padanya. Jaeyun mengusap mata sembab papanya, kemudian memberi satu kecupan di pipi Jaejoong.

"Jaeyun tidak akan menanyakannya lagi.. asalkan papa selalu bersama Jaeyun.."ucap Jaeyun.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia baru saja menidurkan Jaeyun. Ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Setidaknya apa yang ia takutkan selama ini, tidak semenakutkan dugaannya. Jaeyun mungkin tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Jaejoong juga tidak mau mengatakan yang lebih lagi, dan malah akan membingungkan puteranya itu.

Jaejoong mengambil ponsel dari atas nakas. Ia akan menghubungi kakaknya – Kim Sukjin. Jaejoong sempat berpikiran sebelumnya, ia ingin mengajak Jaeyun ke Korea. Sejak lahir puteranya itu tak pernah dibawanya ke sana. Jaejoong juga merasa harus mengenalkan puteranya itu pada tempat asal mereka. Memang selama di Jepang, Jaejoong juga mengajari Jaeyun bebahasa Korea. Sedikit demi sedikit puteranya itu mengerti.

Dan mungkin juga.. bertemu dengannya lagi..

Seoul – Korea

Yunho menutup matanya perlahan seiring punggungnya yang telah menyandar pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Beberapa menit dalam posisi itu, sampai ia mengingat sesuatu. Yunho membuka matanya kembali; mengamati calendar di sudut meja kerjanya, dan menemukan satu tanggal yang sengaja ia beri lingkaran merah. Dua minggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahun seseorang. Ia masih mengingatnya sampai detik ini. Hari itu bertepatan dengan kepergiannya.

Yunho mendesah tertahan. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Kejadian itu memang terus hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Ia terbelenggu ke dalamnya; membuatnya seolah tidak akan pernah menemukan kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Sudah 7 tahun berlalu, dan selama itu wajah seseorang itu tak luput dari ingatannya. Entah seseorang itu berada di mana. Apakah baik-baik saja, dan apakah masih mengingatnya juga? Perasaan bersalah, penyesalan terus menghinggapinya hingga detik ini. Ia tak pernah berhenti mengutuki kebodohannya kala itu.

= =Flashback= =

Yunho merasa hidupnya benar-benar hancur setelah Jaejoong pergi. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari hatinya. Ia merasakan separuh dari hidupnya ikut lenyap – terbawa bersama Jaejoong. Yunho tidak bisa memejamkan matanya saat malam, hingga pagi menjelang matanya tetap terbuka. Senyuman terasa sangat sulit untuk terkembang dari bibirnya.

Yunho mengutuki dirinya yang hanya bisa diam, seolah menerima dan merelakan kepergian Jaejoong. Mungkin karena ia tidak menduga akan berakhir seperti ini, ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya. Mungkin juga ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan keadaan mereka. Apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka setelah kemunculan Hyo Rim, bukanlah suatu yang bisa dianggap biasa-biasa saja. Yunho tidak bisa membaca dengan benar bagaimana Jaejoong terluka dengan kehadiran perempuan itu. Jujur saja, ia pernah membayangkan Jaejoong akan menerima Hyo Rim, dan mereka akan tetap bersama, walau kenyataannya ada orang lain diam di antara mereka. Pemikiran yang bodoh dan angkuh. Bagaimana bisa seorang kekasih merelakan kebahagiaannya untuk orang lain.

Sudah lewat seminggu sejak Jaejoong tak terlihat lagi oleh kedua matanya. Dunia di sekitar Yunho ikut tenggelam. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menemukan Jaejoong. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menemui Sukjin di Busan.

Di sana, ia tidak disambut dengan ramah. Yunho mungkin sangat tahu mengapa Sukjin memandangnya dengan penuh amarah. Sejak ia datang hingga akan kembali, tak sekalipun Sukjin memperlihatkan senyuman untuknya. Apa yang ingin dia tanyakan (tentang Jaejoong) tak pernah terjawab. Sukjin tak mau mengatakan apapun padanya, dan malah mengusirnya setelah itu.

Setelah itu ia menemui Junsu. Yunho tahun Junsu adalah sahabat baik Jaejoong. Ia berpikiran, mungkin saja Junsu tahu di mana Jaejoong berada. Tapi, hasilnya selalu sama. Junsu memang tidak menyambutnya seperti Sukjin, tapi apa yang Junsu katakan – sama. Junsu tidak mengetahui di mana Jaejoong berada.

Yunho kembali ke apartmen dengan wajah tidak bersemangat. Pertemuan dengan Sukjin tidak memberikan apa-apa, malah mendapatkan luapan emosi dari perempuan itu. Yunho sadar, ia memang telah melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Ia telah melukai hati orang yang paling dicintainya, dan jika Sukjin bersikap seperti tadi, itu bukan hal yang salah. Yunho tahu ia telah merusak kepercayaan yang Sukjin berikan padanya.

Yunho terus melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia melirik sebentar ke kamar Hyo Rim yang pintunya agak terbuka dalam samar-samar terdengar suara seperti orang yang sedang berdebat. Yunho merasa agak penasaran. Ia pun mendekati kamar itu. Ia melihat Hyo Rim sedang berdiri membelakanginya di depan jendela. Tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel, dan dari nada suaranya Yunho yakin mereka sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu. Hyo Rim terdengar sedang menagis.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.."

"….."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhnya! Walau kau tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi anak ini tetap anak mu, hasil dari perbuatan kita selama ini.."

"….."

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, kau dengar itu? Aku akan melahirkannya, lagi pula aku telah menemukan seseorang yang akan merawatnya. Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tetap akan melahirkannya.."

"MWO?!"

Hyo Rim segera membalikan badanya ketika mendengar seruan Yunho. Ponsel yang tadi menempel di telinganya – terjun bebas ke lantai. Perempuan itu terkejut.

"Kau…" Yunho merasa nafasnya tercekat. Apa yang ia dengar barusan? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?

Hyo Rim mendekati Yunho. "Yunho ya, kau salah paham.." ucapnya, mencoba menjelaskan pada Yunho, Yunho menepis tangan Hyo Rim yang akan menyentuh lengannya. Ia memandang penuh emosi pada perempuan itu.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Song Hyo Rim? Kau membuat semuanya berantakan, kau mengacaukan segalanya.. kau.. aku merelakan hidup ku hancur karena kau, tapi.. "

"Yunho ya.. dengar dulu.. anak ini.."

"Tidak perlu penjelasan lagi.. apa yang aku dengar sudha cukup. Sekarang kau boleh pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah mu lagi.."sela Yunho tiba-tiba. Rasanya ia ingin menampar Hyo Rim sekarang. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya dan tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Yunho ya.."Hyo Rim memeluk Yunho dengan erat sembari terus menumpahkan airmatanya. Namun Yunho tidak tersentuh sedikit pun. Pria ini melepaskan pelukan Hyo Rim..

"Kau.. pergi dari hadapan ku.."katanya sebelum berlalu dari kamar itu..

Dan tangisan Hyo Rim semakin pecah..

…

Yunho merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Ia mengajak Changmin dan Yoochun ke klab untuk minum-minum. Mungkin pikirannya akan sedikit jernih setelah itu. Yunho merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh, tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Bagaimana bisa ia dibohongi oleh seorang Song Hyo Rim? Bahkan kebahagiaannya telah lenyap karena perempuan itu. Dan sekarang..? anak yang perempuan dalam perut perempuan itu ternyata bukan anaknya..

"Ada dengan mu, huh? Sudah berapa banyak yang kau minum.. aku tidak mau direpotkan dengan mengantarmu.."ucap Yoochun mengingatkan Yunho. Sejak mereka datang, entah sudah berapa banyak alcohol yang dihabiskan Yunho.

"Aku juga tidak.."Changmin juga ikut bersuara. Dokter muda ini masih ingat saat mereka di sekolah menengah, dan bagaimana kelakuan Yunho ketika mabuk. Sangat menyusahkan mereka.

Yunho tidak menanggapi perkataan kedua sahabatnya ini. Ia malah meneruskan dengan menuangkan alcohol ke gelasnya yang sudah kosong, kemudian menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk. Di pikirannya berkelebat wajah Jaejoong saat kekasihnya itu pergi. Segala rasa bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Hidupnya tidak seindah saat Jaejoong masih bersama dengannya. Ia merasa benar-benar diambang kehancuran. Satu-satunya kebahagiaannya adalah Kim Jaejoong – entah di mana sekarang..

"Bagaimana kabar Junsu hyung? sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.. seharusnya kau mengajaknya ke sini.."Changmin membuat punggungnya lebih menyandar pada sofa. Mereka memang sengaja memesan ruangan ketimbang duduk berbaur dengan yang lainnya.

"Dia tidak pernah kuijinkan pergi ke tempat seperti ini.."sahut Yoochun. Ia memasang sebatang rokok yang telah ia selipkan di antara bibirnya.

"Itu sama saja kau mengekang kebebasan seseorang.."komentar Changmin sembari menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melirik Yunho yang dari tadi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Yunho hyung.. kau ada masalah?"tanyanya pula.

"…"

"Biarkan saja dia.."ucap Yoochun. Pria tampan ini menyodorkan rokok ke depan Changmin, tapi Changmin menggeleng pertanda tidak. Ia memang tidak merokok. Selain tidak baik untuk kesehatan, aroma yang ditinggalkan benda itu lumayan tajam. Pemuda ini tak menyukainya.

"Oh.. Apa hyung dan Junsu hyung tidak merencanakan memiliki seorang bayi?"Tanya Changmin.

"Mwo? mengapa kau menanyakan tentang bayi?"

"Aku hanya teringat dengan salah satu pasienku.. seorang pria.."

"Apa? Pasienmu seorang pria? Untuk apa pria datang memeriksakan diri padamu?"ucap Yoochun, agak kaget juga dengan perkataan Changmin. Untuk apa seorang pria datang memeriksakan diri ke dokter kandungan.

"Dia bukan pria biasa. Kau tahu.. dia sedang mengandung.."

Perkataan Changmin barusan, sukses membuat Yoochun menelan sedikit dari asap rokok yang tadi ia hirup. Yoochun jadi terbatuk-batuk kemudian dengan cepat meneguk alkoholnya.

"Mengandung? Seorang pria mengandung? Apa kau sudah gila?"ujarnya pula.

"Yah.. aku bicara sesuai kenyataan.. aku juga terkejut begitu melihat hasilnya.. dia pasien laki-laki pertama dan terakhir yang pernah datang.. namanya.." Changmin tampak berpikir sebentar.. "Kim.. Ah.. Kim Jaejoong.."

Yoochun menyemburkan alcohol dari mulutnya. Terkejut? Sangat!

"Mwo..? Kim Jaejoong?"tanyanya, ia ingin memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak sedang bermasalah atau ia masih dalam keadaan sadar.

Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Shim Changmin, apa kau bilang tadi?"

Yunho yang dari seperti begitu tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri, akhirnya bersuara. Nama tadi, nama yang diucapkan Changmin, sungguh membuat kesadarannya kembali pulih.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Tanpa menunggu Changmin menyahut, Yunho langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yunho hyung.. kau mau ke mana?"Tanya Changmin. Yunho tidak menggubris lagi malah terus berlari walau langkahnya gontai. Changmin kemudian mengamati Yoochun yang masih terbatuk-batuk.. "Aishh.. hyung.. kenapa dengan mu.. "

…

Sekarang lengkap sudah rasa bersalah menghinggapi Yunho. Ia sungguh bodoh. Melukai kekasihnya yang ternyata sedang mengandung anaknya, dan malah menginjinkan mantan kekasihnya yang sedang mengandung anak orang lain tinggal bersama. Sekarang apa yang akan ia perbuat? Ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana Jaejoong. Sungguh rasa bersalah yang sekarang ia rasakan tidak akan lenyap sampai kapanpun.

End of Flashback

Yunho masih memejamkan matanya, pikirannya masih melayang-layang membayangkan Jaejoong saat pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Seseorang yang kemudian masuk itu membuat mata Yunho yang berusan terbuka, menjadi lebar. Sukjin ada di depannya sekarang.

"Noona…"

…..

Yunho meletakan gelas kopinya ke meja setelag tadi meminumnya sedikit. Pria ini kemudian menatap pada Sukjin. Mereka berdua memang memilih café dekat perusahaannya untuk bicara. Saat di kantor tadi, Sukjin mengatakan ingin menyampaikan suatu hal padanya. Yunho tidak terlalu menanggapi ini sebagai kabar baik atau apapun yang dapat membuat perasaannya tenang, tapi setidaknya kedatangan Sukjin serta raut wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak seburuk beberapa tahun lalu, menjadi kelegaan tersendiri bagi Yunho.

"Maafkan atas sikap ku padamu waktu itu…"Sukjin mulai mengangkat suara setelah tadi malah terdiam.

"Ania.. Noona memang benar bersikap seperti itu. Aku juga pantas menerimanya.."

"Jaejoong.. sebenarnya saat kau datang, dia ada di dalam.. Aku mengatakan agar dia tidak keluar dan menemuimu.

Setelah itu, Jaejoong pergi ke Jepang.. aku juga yang menyurunya.." Sukjin juga balas menatapi Yunho. Telah bertahun-tahun ia menutupi apa yang seharusnya juga Yunho ketahui. Mungkin sekarang ia harus mengatakannya. Terlebih tentang kehamilan Jaejoong waktu itu.

"Noona ya.. Jaejoong, dia sedang mengandung.."

Sukjin memandang tidak percaya pada Yunho. Ia bahkan baru saja akan mengatakan hal itu.. "Kau tahu?"desisnya pula.

"Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.. dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong ternyata adalah temanku.."

Sukjin tiba-tiba merasa sangat bersalah. "Mianhae untuk itu juga, Yunho ya.. aku memang melarangnya untuk memberitahukannya pada mu.."ucapnya.

"Noona ya, aku tahu tidak pantas untuk kembali menanyakannya. Selama ini aku benar-benar merasa terpuruk. Dia pergi tanpa memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya padaku.. Jaejoong.."

"Dia akan kembali minggu ini.."

Yunho terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sukjin. Jaejoong akan kembali minggu ini? perasaannya seolah bercampur aduk. Ia merasa senang, bahagia, tapi terselip kekhawatiran di sana. Jaejoong mungkin telah melupakannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Jaejoong membuang nafas legahnya berkali-kali. Sesaat yang lalu, ia dan Jaeyun telah sampai di bandara Incheon –Seoul. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun tak melihat Negara kelahirannya, Jaejoong merasa benar-benar dilanda perasaan senang. Seolah ia kembali ke tempat semula, tempat di mana ia memang harus berada. Jaejoong melirik pada Jaeyun yang hanya diam dengan arah pandangan yang ke sana- kemari. Jaejoong yakin Jaeyun pasti merasa senang seperti dirinya.

"Jaejoongie.."

Senyuman Jaejoong lebih mengembang begitu melihat Sukjin yang setengah berlari mendekat ke arah mereka. Satu pelukan hangat terasa. Jaejoong telah sangat merindukan kakaknya ini. Hampir setahun ini Sukjin tak pernah mengunjunginya. Jaejoong bisa mengerti, kakaknya telah menikah dan pastinya mempunyai kesibukan lain. Jaejoong jadi teringat dengan perbincangan mereka saat di Busan beberapa tahun lalu, mengenai rumah tangga. Kakaknya pasti telah mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang sengaja kakaknya tanyakan itu.

"Aigoo, Jaeyun sudah besar.. "ucap Sukjin, ia langsung memeluk Jaeyun. Anak kecil itu balas memeluk Sukjin serta mengecup pipi bibinya itu. Sudah lama memang mereka tidak bertemu.

"Noona tidak menyangkah kau akan kembali.."

"Aku hanya merindukan suasana di sini.."

"Oh, Moohyung telah menyediakan apartmen untuk kau dan Jaeyun tempati selama di sini.."

"Aishh, tidak perlu repot seperti itu, noona ya.. Katakan padanya aku akan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri"

"Jangan menolak, Jaejoongie.. "

"Aishh.."

…..

Meski pada awalnya menolak, namun akhirnya Jaejoong mengikuti kemauan Sukjin untuk tinggal di apartmen yang telah disediakan suaminya.

"Masuklah.. "ucap Sukjin diiringi senyuman aneh. Sesekali Jaejoong melihat gerakan mata kakaknya yang seperti mengerling padanya.

"Noona tidak ikut masuk? "

"Noona teringat ada janji dengan teman saat ini, dia pasti telah menunggu.. kau dan Jaeyun masuk saja dan beristirahat. Perjalanan tadi pasti cukup melelahkan, terlebih untuk Jaeyun.."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku pergi.. Jaeyun.. Bibi pulang dulu.."

Jaeyun mengangguk serta membalas pelukan Sukjin. Perempuan itu kembali mengembangkan senyumannya sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Jaeyun.

Sudah dua hari Jaejoong dan Jaeyun berada di Seoul. Jaejoong merasa perlu untuk mengajak Jaeyun jalan-jalan. Puteranya itu juga terus merengek dan berkali-kali mengatakan bosan berada di apartmen sepanjang hari. Mereka memang belum ke luar sejak tiba di sana. Jaejoong juga masih merasa agak lelah, tapi melihat Jaeyun selalu memasang wajah cemberut setiap bersamanya, mau tidak mau ia harus menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Jaejoong pun mengajak Jaeyun ke taman bermain, sesuai dengan keinginan anak kecil itu.

Tawa menggemaskan Jaeyun seolah mengobati rasa lelahnya. Ia mengamati Jaeyun yang terlihat begitu asyik dengan permainan-permainan yang ada di tempat itu. Jaeyun juga rupanya cepat bergaul dengan anak-anak lain. Jaejoong sempat beberapa kali menangkap Jaeyun yang tengah mengoborol dengan beberapa anak. Pria ini melebarkan senyumannya. Melihat Jaeyun yang begitu gembira, seolah semua yang ia rasakan dan itu adalah kesesakan – telah berganti menjadi kebahagiaan. Jaeyun adalah kehidupannya; yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Setelah itu mereka mencari sebuah tempat makan. Jaeyun berkali-kali mengatakan sangat lapar karena ia kelelahan sehabis bermain. Jaejoong mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah restoran. Sebenarnya tempat yang dulu – pernah beberapa kali ia dan Yunho datangi. Pikiran Jaejoong kembali dilewati bayang-bayang saat mereka bersama. Yunho memang tidak mudah untuk dia lupakan. Terlalu banyak waktu, kenangan, dan harapan yang mereka lalui. Ia mungkin masih dilanda perasaan sakit, tapi sejujurnya – jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia merindukan pria itu. Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong seolah tidak berselera dengan makanan yang ia pesan. Makanan itu belum tersentuh sejak pelayan membawanya ke atas meja mereka. Hanya Jaeyun yang terlihat begitu bersemangat menghabiskan makanannya.

Apa mereka akan bertemu lagi?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menepis pemikiran konyolnya barusan. Mereka pasti tidak akan bertemu lagi. Ia juga tidak tahu apa Yunho masih berada di Seoul atau telah menetap di tempat lain. Dan lagi.. Jaejoong kembali mengingat perempuan itu – Song Hyo Rim. Jaejoong menyakininya, Yunho pasti telah menikah dengan perempuan itu; dan memiliki banyak anak seperti yang Yunho impikan. Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa terganggu dengan pemikirannya tadi. sakit hatinya kembali memuncak. Ia mungkin terlalu bodoh sehingga masih menyimpan Yunho di hatinya, padahal pria itu telah menjadi milik orang lain.

…

"Oh.. " Jaejoong baru menyadari ketika ia akan menelepon kakaknya, dan ternyata ponselnya tidak ada. Jaejoong mendengus kesal karena ia melupakan ponselnya yang memang ia taruh di atas meja tadi. Untung saja mereka belum benar-benar menjauh dari restoran itu, jadinya ia tidak akan dibuat repot dengan berputar.

"Ada apa, papa?"Tanya Jaeyun.

"Kau tunggu di sini, papa hanya akan mengambil ponsel.."

Jaeyun mengangguk. Jaejoong turun dari mobilnya namun, baru saja akan melangkah kembali ke restoran, ia membalikan lagi badannya. Jaejoong mengetuk kaca mobilnya. "Jangan kemana-mana, Jaeyun ah. Tunggu papa di sini.. mengerti?"kata Jaejoong pada Jaeyun.

Jaeyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

…

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia melihat meja yang ia dan Jaeyun tempati tadi telah ditempati orang. Seorang pria duduk membelakanginya. Jaejoong kembali mendengus kesal. Ia jadi tidak yakin untuk kesana, tapi mengingat karena ponsel itu sangat penting untuknya, ia pun memberanikan untuk melangkah. Jaejoong kembali mengutuki keteledorannya yang bisa-bisa melupakan ponselnya di atas meja. Mungkin karena ia terlalu dibuat pusing dengan memikirkan Yunho dan Hyo Rim. Aish, bahkan saat ini dua orang itu kembali ada di pikirannya.

Jaejoong semakin mendekat dengan meja itu saat ia merasa seperti mengenali pria yang duduk di sana itu. Meski tidak terlalu jelas, tapi.. punggung itu..

"Mianhae.. itu.. ah, aku ingin mengambil ponsel…ku.."

Jaejoong jadi tak bisa berkata dengan benar ketika pria itu melihat padanya. Dada Jaejoong seolah berpacu dengan cepat. Kali bukan lagi punggung yang rasanya ia kenali, tapi.. wajah itu.. Pria yang baru saja terlintas diotaknya, dan sekarang ada di depannya – Jung Yunho.

"Jaejoong –ah.."

Mereka terdiam. Sama-sama tidak menyangkah akan bertemu. Keduanya seolah tenggelam dengan tatapan masing-masing yang saling mencari keriduan dan perasaan yang begitu lama mereka pendam. Segala rasa seolah terbaca dari tatapan mereka. Penyesalan, marah, rindu, sakit hati.

Jaejoong lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan berusaha untuk menyentuh tangannya. Jaejoong mengelak dan dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dari atas meja.

"Jaejoong ah.."

Jaejoong tak bersuara. Ia menatap Yunho sekali lagi, kemudian berlalu dari sana. Bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak senang. Ia sangat senang, hingga jantungnya terasa akan melompat ke luar. Tapi sekali lagi, ia berusaha menghilangkan semua itu. Pertemuan setelah bertahun-tahun tak saling melihat, bukanlah suatu hal yang begitu mengangumkan. Ini hanyalah suatu kebetulan.

Yunho masih terdiam sambil memandangi Jaejoong yang telah melangkah ke luar dari restoran itu. Jujur saja, ia tak berfirasat apapun mengenai hal ini. Ia tidak menduga sebelumnya akan dipertemukan dengan Jaejoong. Pria yang sampai saat ini tak pernah ia lupakan barang sedetik pun. Yunho tersadar. Mereka telah bertemu, dan ia akan melepaskan Jaejoong lagi?

Yunho berlari ke luar, ia tidak memusingkan lagi maksud kedatangannya ke tempat itu. Kim Jaejoong lebih penting dari apapun.

…

Jaejoong yang baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya, tiba-tiba terhenti begitu lengannya ditarik seseorang. Ia membalikan badannya dan menemukan Yunho berdiri di depannya. Perasaan membuncah di dada Jaejoong kembali bermunculan. Namun lagi-lagi dia menghindar. Jaejoong menyentakan lengannya sehingga jemari Yunho terlepas.

"Ayo cepat,a papa.."

Jaejoong yang sedang mentapa tajam pada Yunho harus mengalihkan pandangannya ketika suara Jaeyun terdengar. Puteranya itu melihat mereka dengan wajah keheranan. Jaeyun mungkin bingung dengan sikap mereka yang seolah saling bermusuhan, tapi tidak juga seperti itu.

"Jaeyun.. ah"

Yunho juga ikut melihat ke arah Jaeyun kemudian kembali melihat pada Jaejoong. "Dia.."

Jaejoong tak menanggapinya, justru dengan cepat membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera masuk. Ketukan berkali-kali di jendela mobil itu, tak ia gubris. Jaejoong langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat – seolah menghindar.

…..

Yunho mengacak rambutnya. Sikap yang diperlihatkan Jaejoong tadi begitu menusuknya. Ia memang menyadari sebelumnya, jika mereka dipertemukan kembali, Jaejoong pasti tidak akan bereaksi hangat. Ia tahu itu. Jaejoong pasti belum memaafkan apa yang telah diperbuatnya dulu. Tapi Yunho tidak akan berhenti hanya sampai di sini. Terlebih anak kecil tadi, yang memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan papa.

"Jaeyun… apa dia..?"

Yunho merasa airmatanya mulai ke luar. Ia meyakini anak kecil tadi adalah puteranya. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Changmin, dan yang dibenarkan Sukjin, Yunho semakin yakin dengan anak itu. Sekarang ia merasa sangat jahat karena seolah membiarkan Jaejoong sendiri membesarkan putera mereka. Kebodohan dan kecerobohan masa lalu. Yunho merasa harus menebus setiap kesalahan yang ia buat. Ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong dan Jaeyun, kembali..

Mungkin, Sukjin bisa membantunya..

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur; ia masih mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu di restoran itu. Ia yang dipertemukan kembali dengan Yunho. Ia yang melihat lagi wajah tampan pria itu, suara beratnya yang memanggil namanya, serta sentuhannya – semua masih sama dan ternyata begitu ia dambakan. Pada kenyataannya ia memang tidak pernah melupakan semua itu, justru terus menyimpannya dalam ingatannya.

Jaejoong kemudian beralih mengamati wajah tertidur Jaeyun. Bahkan wajah mereka sangat mirip, seperti saat tidur seperti ini. Yunho dan Jaeyun memiliki kebiasaan tidur dengan mulut terbuka. Mungkin Jaeyun lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa melupakan Yunho. Bukan hanya karena kemiripan saja, tapi karena Jaeyun adalah anak Yunho juga – anak mereka. Jaeyun dan Yunho sudah saling melihat walau hanya beberapa saat, tapi sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan mereka. Jaejoong merasa bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakannya pada Yunho atau tetap menyimpannya saja.

"Jaeyun ah.. bibi tidak bisa mengantar kalian sampai di apartmen.."ucap Sukjin pada Jaeyun. Mereka baru saja kembali sehabis membawa Jaeyun jalan-jalan.

"Noona tidak akan masuk lagi..?"Tanya Jaejoong. Semenjak menempati apartmen pemberian suami kakaknya ini, Sukjin tak pernah sekalipun masuk ke dalam.

"Noona harus segera pulang, Moo Hyun sebentar lagi kembali dari kantor. Noona belum menyiapkan makan malam.."sahut Sukjin. Sejak menikah, ia memang tidak tinggal di Busan lagi, tapi mengikuti suaminya ke Seoul. Sukjin kemudian memeluk Jaeyun kemudian memberikan beberapa kecupan di pipi keponakannya itu.

"Kalau begitu noona pergi dulu.. "

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jaeyun ah.. bibi pulang dulu.. kalau ada apa-apa hubungi bibi, arraci?"

Sukjin kemudian kembali melihat pada Jaejoong. Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman yang terkesan sangat aneh bagi Jaejoong.. "Masuklah.."katanya pula.

Jaejoong masih mengerutkan keningnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengajak Jaeyun masuk.

Jaejoong terhenti ketika matanya mendapati seseorang ada di sana – duduk di ruang tengah membelakanginya. Dan dadanya kembali berdebar hebat begitu tahu siapa orang itu.

"Yunho..?"

"jaejoong –ah.."

Situsi canggung begitu terasa di ruang tengah apartmen itu. Memang bukan pertemuan pertama kali. Mereka juga beru bertemu kemarin. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa ada sedikit aneh. Jaejoong merasa gugup. Sesekali mata mereka saling bertabrakan, dan dengan cepat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Dia.."Yunho mulai bersuara setelah tadi hanya diam. Ia melirik ke arah Jaeyun yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan mainannya.

"Jaeyun.. anak ku.."sahut Jaejoong tanpa menunggu Yunho meneruskan perkataannya. Mereka kembali saling menatap sebelum bersama memandangi Jaeyun.

"Kau telah menikah?"Tanya Yunho. Ia kembali memandangi Jaejoong yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga. Sebenarnya Yunho tahu, ia sangat tahu siapa anak kecil itu, dan siapa dirinya untuk anak itu. Tapi ia berlagak tidak tahu, ia ingin Jaejoong mengatakannya sendiri.

"Kau menikah padahal kau telah menikah.."sambungnya lagi.

Jaejoong terhenti dari kegiatannya mengamati Jaeyun dan jadi memandangi Yunho. Pria ini merasa agak terganggu dengan ucapan Yunho. Nyatanya ia tidak pernah menikah (lagi).

"Kau juga menikah padahal kau telah menikah.."balas Jaejoong, ia tersenyum kecut setelah itu.

"Tidak, aku menikah hanya sekali.."

"Huh?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lebih lekat. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku, Jaejoongie? Jaeyun…"

"Dia anak ku.." Potong Jaejoong sebelum Yunho meneruskan perkataannya. Jaejoong mungkin masih ( belum) ingin membeberkan hal sebenarnya pada Yunho. Ia hanya belum siap, dan mungkin juga masih ada sakit hati.

"Anak kita.."

Jaejoong terkejut. Apa yang Yunho bicarakan? Yunho telah mengetahui semuanya? Jaejoong mencoba untuk menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. "Mwo..? jangan berhkayal.. Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan anak darimu?"

"Aku sudah tahu mengenai kehamilanmu.. kau ingat dokter Shim Changmin? Dia mengatakannya. Sukjin noona juga.."

"Mwo?" jaejoong jadi paham sekarang mengapa kakaknya terlihat seperti menyimpan sesuatu tadi. Ternyata kakaknya yang memberitahukan Yunho mengenai Jaeyun, dan mengatakan di mana ia tinggal. Jaejoong mendegus, tiba-tiba agak kesal juga pada kakaknya itu.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba kembali dikejutkan dengan Yunho yang kali ini tidak lagi duduk di sebelahnya, melainkan telah berjongkok di depannya.

"Jaejoong –ah.. maafkan aku.. aku tahu minta maaf bukan hal yang perlu aku ucapkan sekarang, dan mungkin aku tidak pantas untuk mengucapkannya. Selama ini aku menyesali kebodohanku.. aku sangat merindukan mu, merindukan kalian berdua.."

"…."

"Jaejoong –ah…"yunho memohon sembari menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang tersimpan di pangkuannya.

"Aku telah memaafkan mu sejak hari itu.. sekarang aku telah memiliki kehidupan sendiri, begitu juga kau.. Hyo Rim.." Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba ketika menyebut nama perempuan itu, hatinya kembali tertusuk.

"Dia tidak pernah mengandung anak ku.. "

"Huh?"

"Sebelum bertemu denganku, dia sudah hamil.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Jaejoong –ah.. aku mohon.. maafkan aku.. aku ingin memperbaiki apa yang telah aku rusak, aku ingin bersamamu, bersama kalian berdua.. Jaejoong –ah.."

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat Jaeyun yang sedang bermain. Ia memeluk anaknya itu kemudian membawanya pada Yunho..

"Minta maaf padanya.. kalau dia memaafkanmu, maka.."

"Jaeyun.. "

"Jaeyun tidak mengerti apa yang papa dan paman ini bicarakan.. Maafkan apa? Walaupun Jaeyun tidak tahu, tapi Jaeyun akan memaafkan paman ini. Papa pernah bilang kan, kalau Jaeyun tidak boleh marah-marah pada orang lain. Jaeyun juga harus memaafkan orang lain kalau berbuat salah pada Jaeyun.."

"Kim Jaejoong.. "

Jaejoong memutar matanya.. Sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan penolakan, Yunho sudah lebih dulu memeluknya.

"Yah.. apa yang kau lakukan.. cepat lepaskan.."

"Jangan banyak bicara, Jaejoongie.. Jaeyun telah memaafkanku, jadi kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi.."

Beberapa saat tanpa respon, Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah untuk membuat dirinya seolah-olah tidak mengingingak pelukan ini. Ia sangat merindukannya. Jaejoong akhirnya membalas pelukan Yunho. Ia menautkan lengannya ke leher Yunho. Pelukan yang sangat lama tidak mereka rasa. Seolah berbagai perasaan merindu menyerang mereka. Keduanya tidak menghiraukan lagi keberadaan Jaeyun dan malah menempelkan bibir mereka. Sebuah ciuman.

Jaeyun yang belum mengerti dengan adegan di depan matanya, dengan reflek menutup mata menggunakan salah satu tangannya. "Papa.. kau berciuman dengan paman ini?"serunya pula.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tersadar dan saling memandang sebelum melihat pada Jaeyun.. Jaejoong mendekati Jaeyun kemudian membuat badannya agak membungkuk – mensejajarkan dengan tinggi Jaeyun.

"Dia bukan paman, tapi.."

"Papa.."Yunho menyelah sebelum Jaejoong melanjutkan penjelasannya. Jaejoong melirik padanya menggunakan mata besarnya, seolah sedang memberi kode agar ia meralat ucapannya. Namun Yunho tidak bergeming, ia malah mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum.

"Papa?" Jaeyun memutar otaknya – tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki dua papa?

Yunho juga ikut mendekat. Ia merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

"Kau belum akan mengerti, sayang.. Aku papa mu, dan dia mama.."ucapnya pula.

Jaejoong memutar matanya kemudian melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pundaknya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho berkata seperti tadi pada Jaeyun yang masih kecil dan pasti akan semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Aku papa mu, Jaeyun ah.."kata Jaejoong menyakinkan Jaeyun.

"Stop.. Jaeyun mau pergi main dengan bibi Sukjin.. Jaeyun bosan dengar kalian berdua.. papa..papa.. mama..mama.. yang mana papa, yang mana mama?" Jaeyun menggelengkan kepalanya.."Cepat telepon bibi, Jaeyun ingin menginap di rumahnya saja.."

Jaejoong jadi terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menuruti perkataan Jaeyun. Ia menelepon Sukjin. Dan Yunho? Ia tampak sedang berbicara dengan Jaeyun, terlihat sangat akrab. Jaejoong tak habis pikir, mengapa ia bisa (seolah) hatinya sangat lunak dan tak bisa menolak. Mungkin mereka memang harus seperti ini. Kenyataannya, selama tahun tak saling melihat, ia sangat merindukan sosok Yunho. Jaejoong akhirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman – tanpa beban lagi.

"Bibi Sukjin akan segera datang.."perkataan Jaejoong tidak mendapat sahutan dari Jaeyun. Puteranya itu terlihat terlalu sibuk dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum diam-diam. Rasa hangat dan bahagian langsung melingkupinya.

Ia memang menginginkan keadaan seperti ini.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Happiness**

"Kau tenang saja, Jaejoongie. Noona akan menjaga Jaeyun dengan baik.."ucap Sukjin. Perempuan cantik ini membaringkan Jaeyun di jok belakang yang memang sudah tertidur.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri.."sambung Sukjin lagi, ia mengerling sengaja menggodai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, agak tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan kakaknya sampai ia akhirnya memahaminya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa.."

"Kau tenang saja, Jaejoongie.."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menutup pintu mobil Sukjin.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil Sukjin tak terlihat lagi dari jangkauan matanya. Jaejoong masih berdiri di basement apartmennya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana menghadapi Jung Yunho sekarang sedang menunggunya di atas sana. Entahlah, seperti ada sedikit perasaan gugup bercampur takut dalam hatinya.

Mereka memang sudah bertemu, sudah bicara, tapi mengingat akan berduaan saja, Jaejoong tidak bisa menampik rasa gelisah. Ia merasakannya bukan karena tidak ingin berduaan, tapi bayangkan saja, mereka yang telah bertahun-tahun terpisah, dan sekarang akan kembali memulai semuanya – Jaejoong merasa seperti menapaki lagi masa-masa awal pertemuan mereka dulu.

…..

"Sukjin noona sudah pergi?"

Jaejoong melihat ke arah Yunho yang tengah terduduk santai di sofa ruang tengah apartmennya. Pria ini menggumam sebentar, setelah itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Sekali lagi ia masih dilanda perasaan gugup. Ia hanya berharap Yunho akan tetap duduk di sana dan tak mengikutinya. Namun, apa yang ia harapkan ternyata tidak terjadi.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan mendorong pintu kamarnya, Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong cukup tersentak. Kegugupannya kembali memuncak. Lengan pria itu sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Yunho juga menyimpan kepalanya menyandar di pundaknya.

"Kau mau ke mana…"bisik Yunho. Pria ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berharap Jaejoong akan membalikan badannya dan balas memeluknya juga.

"Tidur.."sahut Jaejoong datar, seolah biasa saja padahal ia sedang menahan dirinya dari lonjakan bahagia.

"Kita akan tidur sebentar…" Yunho kembali berbisik, kali ini lebih sensual di telinga Jaejoong. " Sekarang aku ingin kau membuatkan makan malam untuk ku.. untuk kita.."lanjutnya lagi.

Jaejoong langsung melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba jadi tidak bersemangat karena perkataan Yunho barusan.

"Kau tidak suka buatanku.."ucapnya pula. Ia mengingat beberapa tahun lalu ketika Yunho sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapan yang dibuatnya.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Waktu itu kau –"

Jaejoong jadi terhenti untuk bersuara. Yunho menyimpan jarinya di bibirnya Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong akan mengulang lagi peristiwa itu, dan Yunho tak mau membuat Jaejoong kembali merasakan kesedihan. Lagi pula, bukankah ia juga telah meminta maaf kala itu?

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong memang terhenti untuk berkata-kata, kali ini bukan lagi jari tapi bibir Yunho sudah menempel di bibirnya.

…

Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah terduduk di sofa pada ruang santai apartmen itu. Mereka telah selesai menyantap makan malam, dan Jaejoong memang mengembangkan senyumannya karena Yunho menghabiskan semua apa yang ia buat. Tapi, kali ini senyumannya tidak nampak lagi. Jaejoong justru membuang nafas agak berat berkali-kali. Jaejoong mendapati dadanya bergemuruh. Deruh nafas pria itu terdengar saling bersahutan dengan nafasnya. Ia ingin menggerakan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho, apa pria itu juga sama gugup sepertinya? tapi ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya terasa agak kaku. Ia merasa sangat gugup sampai tidak bisa bersuara.

Jaejoong tercekat saat merasakan ada sedikit gerakan dari tubuh di sampingnya; yang kemudian semakin dekat dan hampir menyentuhnya.

"Jaejoong ah…"

Gemuruh dalam dadanya semakin menjadi. Suara berat Yunho berbisik tepat di telinganya. Perlahan, Jaejoong menggerakan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Yunho. Wajah mereka nyaris bertabrakan tadi. Nafas mereka berbaur menjadi satu. Degupan keras di dadanya tak mau berhenti, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa sangat konyol dan begitu memalukan.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu.."

Sekali lagi, bisikan Yunho membuat Jaejoong melayang-layang di udara. Nafas Yunho menerpa wajah tampannya. Pada detik berikutnya, Yunho telah menyatukan bibir mereka; memberi sentuhan lembut yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah ia rasakan. Jaejoong menyambut sentuhan itu dan segera memejamkan mata – tak berdaya.

Setelah itu mereka melepaskan ciuman dan kembali pada posisi masing-masing. Entah ada apa dan mengapa, keduanya tiba-tiba dilanda perasaan malu-malu.

Sesekali Yunho melirik pada Jaejoong dan mendapati pria itu sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Yunho memberanikan diri lagi untuk mendekat. Agak ragu, tapi akhirnya tangan Yunho mulai menyentuh paha Jaejoong; memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan halus di bagian itu. Belum ada reaksi dari Jaejoong. Pria itu masih diam, tapi tidak menunjukan penolakan, dan hal itu membuat Yunho semakin tertantang.

Tangan Yunho beralih menyusup ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Jaejoong, mengusap bagian perut pria itu, kemudian terus naik dan akhirnya sampai di dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai bereaksi dengan memejamkan matanya, dan agak membuat punggungnya menyandar pada sofa. Yunho melihat pada pria itu sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaejoong benar-benar merespon sentuhan itu. Pria manis ini langsung meraih tengkuk Yunho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya melemah, dan dia terdorong dengan sendirinya ke sofa dengan tubuh Yunho yang ikut menindihnya. Ciuman mereka terlepas beberapa saat. Keduanya saling menatap sebentar; menyampaikan isi hati dan hasrat yang selama bertahun-tahun ini terpendam sebelum kembali menyantuhkan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang hangat dan memainkan lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulut mungil Jaejoong. Suara keluhan Jaejoong nyaris membuatnya lupa diri. Tangan Yunho juga tidak tinggal diam. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap perut Jaejoong, kemudian turun ke bagian selangkangan pria itu. Jaejoong semakin mengeluh serta bergerak-gerak tak beraturan.

…

Yunho agak mengangkat badannya untuk memberikan ruang baginya untuk melepaskan kaus yang dipakai Jaejoong. Mereka terus berciuman sampai harus menyudahi ciuman itu saat kaus Jaejoong akan melewati lehernya. Kali ini Yunho beranjak dari tubuh Jaejoong dan jadi duduk di atas pria. Ia juga melepas kemejanya dengan sekali tarikan. Setelah itu Yunho membuat tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Ia mengecup dada Jaejoong secara bergantian. Jaejoong semakin merasa tubuhnya lemah, tak berdaya dengan apa yang Yunho perbuat. Ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sembari mengusap punggung telanjang Yunho. Kecupan di dadanya berubah menjadi jilata-jilatan erotis pembangkit gairah.

"mmhhnn..ahh.." Jaejoong mendesah.

Yunho terus memberikan jilatan-jilatan di bagian itu selama beberapa saat, kemudian turun menjilati perut datar Jaejoong. Yunho terhenti ketika matanya menemukan sebuah tanda seperti garis bekas sayatan. Yunho mengetahui ini adalah bekas operasi sewaktu Jaejoong melahirkan Jaeyun – putera mereka. Yunho merasa akan menangis, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Jaejoong menyadari hal itu. Yunho melanjutkan lagi kecupannya di sana. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya melepaskan juga celana Jaejoong. Pria itu tak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di tubuhnya.

Jaejoong mencoba mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi, kemudian yang terjadi, Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sofa ketika Yunho memberikan beberapa kecupan di ujung 'milik'nya.

"ahh.. "

"ahh.. Yun.. mmhhnn.." Jaejoong mendesah sambil tangannya terarah mencapi-capai kepalanya Yunho, menyentuh bagian itu seolah memberi arahan pada pria itu untuk secepatnya menyentuh 'milik'nya itu. Yunho tampak mengerti. Secara reflek Yunho segera menggenggam 'milik' Jaejoong yang terasa hangat dalam telapak tangannya.

Yunho menyentuhnya perlahan. Ada sedikit kedutan di bagian itu, terutama guratan-guratan halus yang kian kentara. Yunho masih memainkannya dengan cara menjilati benda itu dari ujung atas ke bawah, dan hal itu justru membuat Jaejoong semakin tak kuasa menahan suara-suara desahannya. Jaejoong semakin meremas rambut Yunho. Setelah puas bermain, Yunho meraih 'milik' Jaejoong, memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mulai mengulum dan menghisap 'milik' Jaejoong dengan hebat.

Aksi Yunho itu membuat 'milik' Jaejoong yang memang telah mengeras menjadi semakin keras dan sisi lain keadaan 'milik' Jaejoong yang sedang mengembang keras dalam mulutnya, Yunho juga merasakan ada semacam bau khas dan itu berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri yang kemudian menimbulkan sensasi lain. Yunho mendapati 'milik'nya juga bereaksi dengan hebat; berkedut-kedut meminta kebebasan yang sama. Yunho semakin mempercepar hisapannya yang kemudian pada menit berikutnya, Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara erangan keras..

"ougghhh.. aahhh.." cairan Kristal Jaejoong menyembur keluar dan lagsung ditelan habis oleh Yunho. Nafas Jaejoong memburu seirma dengan kenikmatan awal yang ia raih.

Yunho beranjak dari sofa kemudian mulai melepaskan celananya juga. Sejak tadi ia memang sudah merasakan sangat sesak di sana. Ia harus menuntaskannya. Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong yang kali ini telah terduduk di sofa. Ia mengarahkan tubuh Jaejoong terlentang di tempat itu dengan posisi bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong berada di ujung sofa. Yunho menekuk lutunya dan memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan tubuh Jaejoong.. #kalian mengerti dgn posisi ini?#

Yunho kembali menyambar bibir Jaejoong. Memberikan jilatan di sana, dan Jaejoong tidak diam saja. Ia langsung membuka mulutnya, mengajak Yunho untuk lebih dalam dan saling menyapa dengan lidah mereka.

"akhh…" Jaejoong mengerang dalam ciuman panas mereka. Yunho telah menyatuhkan tubuh mereka tanpa sepegetahuannya. Yunho tampak tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jaejoong itu, ia malah terus mendorong 'milik'nya hingga benar-benar masuk dengan sempurna ke tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yunh… nngghh…"

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Yunho memfokuskan pada gerakan pinggulnya. Sementara Jaejoong masih berusaha untuk menemukan kenyaman. Ia yang telah lama tidak merasakan hal ini, tidak heran jika ia merasa sangat kesakitan. Bagian bawah tubuhnya seolah tertusuk dengan benda tajam secara kasar. Ia mencapai-capai pundak Yunho kemudian meremas bagian itu untuk mengurangi perih yang ia rasakan.

Jaejoong mulai merasakan kenyaman luar biasa. Ia juga mulai menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mengikuti gerakan yang Yunho buat. Posisi seperti ini benar-benar membuat keduanya merasakan kenikmatan tiada duanya. Mereka bergerak bersama. Sesekali saling memberikan ciuman. Beberapa saat kemudian suara erotis Jaejoong kembali terdengar. Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho dan menciumi Yunho dengan ganas. Ia sedang melambung tinggi saat tadi Yunho berhasil menyentuh prostatnya.

Yunho juga tak bisa menahan sensasi hangat dan nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Sambil membalas ciuman Jaejoong, ia semakin bergerak-gerak cepat, menyerang di tempat yang sama dan kemudian membuat Jaejoong kembali berteriak-teriak.

"a-aku.. ahh.."

Jaejoong merasa akan segera mengeluarkan cairannya lagi. Ia semakin menggoyangkan pinggangnya.

"Jae… emmhh.. ahhgg.."

Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama. Keduanya terus bergerak tak terkendali, sampai puncak kenikmatan itu benar-benar mereka raih. Cairan kental Yunho keluar di dalam Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong mengeluarkan cairannya di antara perut mereka.

Jaejoong yang baru saja menormalkan nafas memburuhnya, jadi tersentak begitu Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya – masih dengan tubuh mereka yang menyatuh, memeluk tubuhnya. Jaejoong refleks langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang pria itu. Yunho membawanya menuju kamar.

…..

Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang dengan tubuhnya yang ikut menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Keduanya saling beratapan sejenak sebelum mulai berciuman lagi. Ciuman yang lebih halus dan hangat. Keduanya kembali hanyut, terlebih Jaejoong. Ia memang sangat merindukan dan menginginkan setiap sentuhan dan perlakukan Yunho yang seperti ini.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya begitu ciuman Yunho turun menyapa kulit lehernya. Bagian itu adalah salah satu tempat paling sensitive di tubuhnya, dan Yunho memang tak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya nyaman dan berakhir dengan mendesah-desah.

Masih, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan di leher Jaejoong, tangan Yunho merambat ke bawah – ke paha Jaejoong. Sontak, Jaejoong langsung membuka kedua belah pahanya lebar-lebar.

"Yun…." Desis Jaejoong.

Yunho menyudahi ciumannya di leher Jaejoong dan jadi mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Ia mengecup sekilas dahi Jaejoong kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya di antara paha Jaejoong..

Jaejoong merasakan sebuah benda tumpul menempel tepat di permukaan tubuh bawahnya. Yunho tidak langsung memasukannya, tetapi menggesek-gesekkannya di sana, membuat Jaejoong tak tahan. Pria itu agak mengangkat tubuhnya juga dan bertumpuh dengan salah satu tangannya, sedang tangan yang lain meraih tangan Yunho yang sedang memegang 'milik' pria itu.

"Jangan menggodaku.. "ucap Jaejoong sedikit berbisik. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah mengatakan hal tadi. Ia hanya merasa tidak tahan lagi dan berharap Yunho segera merasukinya.

Yunho melihat padanya malah hanya mengguman dan tidak menghentikan gerakannya. Jaejoong memberikan tatapan memohon, dan Yunho akhirnya tersenyum kemudian membungkuk untuk menciumi Jaejoong lagi. Setelah itu Yunho mulai mengarahkan 'milik'nya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho yang satu memegang pinggang Jaejoong sambil menariknya ke atas, sehingga tubuh Jaejoong agak terangkat dari ranjang, sedangkan tangan Yunho yang satu memegang 'milik'nya yang diarahkan masuk ke dalam Jaejoong. Perlahan-lahan Yunho mulai memasukkan miliknya. Jaejoong juga membantu dengan membuka pahanya. Walau ini untuk yang kesekian kali, dan nyatanya beberapa menit lalu mereka telah melakukannya, tapi Jaejoong tetap kelihatan seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit.

Pada saat Yunho mulai menekan tubuhnya, "ahhk… Yunn.. pelan sedikit..." Jaejoong menjerit.

Yunho agak menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar memberi Jaejoong kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas, kemudian Yunho melanjutkan kembali gerakannya dan kali ini tubuh mereka telah menyatu dengan sempurna.

Jaejoong mulai merasakan perasaan penuh di bagian bawah seiring dengan semakin dalamnya 'milik' Yunho masuk. Sedikit suara lenguhan terdengar dari Yunho. Pria itu kemudian mulai menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan agar Jaejoong tidak merasakan perih yang sangat. Yunho tetap bertahan dengan posisinya yang setengah menindih Jaejoong. Ia bertempuh dengan kedua tangannya di ranjang.

Sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong mulai menemukan kenyamannya. Jaejoong melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho untuk selanjutnya ia juga menggerkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan gerakan tubuh Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong memegangi lengan Yunho. Jaejoong mengeluh begitu merasa Yunho seperti akan melepaskan tubuh mereka, tapi kemudian menghunjamkannya lagi dengan kuat. Jaejoong nyaris menjerit menahan lonjakan rasa nikmat yang tiba-tiba itu.

Jaejoong semakin mencengkram lengan Yunho saat beberapa kali Yunho melakukan hujaman-hujman yang sama pada tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka sebentar menyatu kemudian sebentar merenggang diiringi desah nafas tak beraturan yang semakin lama semakin hentakan seperti memberikan rasa nikmat yang berbeda-beda.

"Yunh.. hoo.. ahh.."

Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong membelakanginya duduk di pangkuannya. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong sambil menciumi leher Jaejoong secara bertubi-tubi, kemudian agak menarik wajah Jaejoong hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan, dan mereka pun kembali bergerak-gerak dalam posisi seperti itu. Tak lupa, Yunho juga meraih 'milik' Jaejoong dan memberikan remasan di bagian itu.

"nnhh.. Jae-joong ..ahhh.."

"emmhh.. ahhh.. yunhh.."

Jaejoong merasa akan segera menuju puncak surga. Posisi seperti ini dengan cepat membuat Yunho menemukan titik terbaik dari dalam tubuhnya. Begitu Jaejoong sedang mengalami kenikmatan, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong berbaring lagi di ranjang. Jujur saja, Jaejoong merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi tidak karuan. Ia merasa belum menuntaskan semuanya dan Yunho telah mengeluarkan 'milik'nya juga. Namun, apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kini dilakukan Yunho. Bagaikan didorong oleh suatu kekuatan yang besar, Yunho mendorong 'milik'nya dengan sekali sentakan ke tubuh Jaejoong.

"akhhhh…" Jaejoong menjerit nikmat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jaejoong benar-benar menapaki akhir dari luapan gairahnya diikuti Yunho yang juga mengerang keras. Dengan mimik wajah yang sangat luar biasa Yunho mengeluarkan cairannya secara bertubi-tubi; menyemprotkan seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Sementara itu 'milik'nya tetap dibenamkan dalam-dalam di tubuh Jaejoong sehingga seluruh cairan terhisap masuk.

Tubuh Yunho langsung terkulai di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Keduanya kelelahan tapi dengan tubuh yang tetap menyatu. Yunho belum mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun memang berusaha menjepitnya erat-erat karena tidak ingin segera kehilangan benda tersebut dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong ah…"

"Hmm?" Jaejoong menggumam dengan suara serak. Ia memang terlalu banyak mengerang tadi.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menempel di leher Jaejoong. Pria itu mengecup dahi Jaejoong kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja.."bisiknya..

Luapan emosi dan rasa bahagia langsung memenuhi dada Jaejoong. Ia memang selalu mendambakan perkataan ini sejak dulu.

"Kita menikah saja.. kau dan aku, kita bersama-sama membesarkan Jaeyun.."

Jaejoong menganggukan merasa tidak perlu untuk menyahut dengan kata-kata, karena tanpa ia mengatakan apapun, Yunho sudah pasti dapat melihat kesungguhan hatinya. Dari sejak dulu pun, perasaannya terhadap Yunho tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu.."

Mereka kembali berpadangan-pandagan, agak lama sampai Yunho mulai bangkit dan menciumi wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut, hingga mereka kembali berciuman. Mesra dengan penuh perasaan. Tangan halus Jaejoong membelai-belai rambut Yunho.

Suasana romantis ini akhirnya membuat hasrat mereka kembali bermunculan. Jaejoong dapat merasakan milik Yunho yang masih berada dalam tubuhnya berkedut-kedut. Dan mereka pun kembali terhanyut. Kali ini dengan gerakan yang santai dalam suasana yang romantis dan penuh perasaan.

**_The Wedding Day…_**

**PARIS..**

Di ruangan ini rasa gugup lebih mendominasi. Yunho berkali-kali membuang nafas untuk menormalkan debaran yang semakin menggila dalam dadanya. Pria ini juga tidak tenang untuk diam saja. Ia lebih memilih berjalan ke sana – ke mari. Sementara Changmin terlihat begitu focus di depan cermin; mengamati penampilannya, dan Yoochun? pria tampan itu malah asyik duduk dengan satu kaki menimpah kaki yang lain, dan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya.

Yunho mendengus kesal melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tampak tidak menghiraukan kegelisahannya. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Yoochun dan ikut duduk di sebelah pria itu.

"Apa kau juga merasa gugup saat akan menikah?"tanyanya.

"Semua orang akan merasakan hal yang sama.."jawab Yoochun tanpa melihat pada Yunho. Pria ini justru menatap ke depan, entah sedang memandangi apa. Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan nasib hubungannya dengan Junsu yang tengah terhalang dengan ikatan yang ia jalani.

Changmin mengehentikan kesibukannya di depan cermin. Ia mendekati Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, hyung. Kau hanya perlu rileks.."komentarnya pula.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Okay, kalian bersiap-siap saja, aku akan melihat keadaan di sebelah.."ucap Changmin..

…..

Sukjin menggandeng tangan Jaeyun dan mereka melangkah masuk ke sebuah ruangan di mana Jaejoong sedang merapihkan penampilannya di sana. Hari ini adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya akan menikah, membuat janji untuk selamanya bersama. Sukjin langsung terpukau begitu melihat adik satu-satunya, berdiri menghadap cermin sambil dibantu Junsu untuk merapikan tuxedonya.

"Papa.."

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya lalu mengulas sebuah senyuman untuk keduanya, dan Jaeyun segera berlari mendapatkan papanya. Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh kecil Jaeyun kemudian memeluknya.

"Akhirnya..aku akan melihat kau benar-benar bahagia, Jaejoong ah.."ucap Sukjin ketika ia juga telah berdiri di dekat Jaejoong. Perempuan cantik ini tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca – terharu. Jaejoong, adik satu-satunya akhirnya dapat menapaki kehidupan yang lebih baik.

"Kau akan bahagia.."lanjut Sukjin.

Jaejoong melepaskan Jaeyun dari pelukannya kemudian beralih memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Noona ya.. gomawoyo.."ucapnya pula.

"Yah.. hentikan adegan mengharukan kalian.. Riasan mu akan luntur, noona. Dan kau juga hyung, jangan pikir aku tidak kewalahan mendandanimu.." Junsu menyelah mereka. Jaejoong dan Sukjin jadi melepaskan pelukan mereka dan bersama menatap Junsu. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

Sukjin menepuk lengan Junsu. "Kau juga harus bahagia.."katanya.

Junsu kembali mengulas senyuman. "Tentu saja…"ucapnya mantap. Ia merasa bahagia dengan pilihan hidup yang sedang ia jalani saat ini.

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampkan Changmin di sana.

"Sudah waktunya..."

…

_Cinta tidak akan berarti apa-apa jika hanya diucapkan. Tindakan adalah hal yang lebih utama. Tidak juga selalu dengan perasaan, tapi juga menempatkan logika agar setiap keputusan adalah benar tanpa penyesalan._

Jaejoong melangkah perlahan sambil menggenggam jemari Jaeyun. Di kedua sisinya barisan teman-teman, Sukjin noonanya, kakak ipar, serta kedua orangtua Yunho juga. Sedang menyaksikannya untuk memulai segalanya dari awal. Jaejoong semakin merasakan debaran bahagia di dadanya, terlebih untuk kehadiran orangtua Yunho. Dan di depan sana, Jung Yunho – kekasih tercinta, lelaki yang mengajarinya segala hal, berdiri dengan seorang pastur di depan altar.

_Banyak hal yang tidak akan pernah kita ketahui. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi kenangan, dan masa kini adalah kebahagiaan, sementara masa depan adalah misteri yang perlu dipecahkan. Asal selalu bersama, apapun itu, sejauh mana berjalan, perasaan cinta tak akan terhapuskan._

Yunho meraih jemari Jaejoong ketika pria itu telah sampai di depan altar. Jaeyun sudah kembali duduk bersama Sukjin. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap. Pastur bersiap untuk memulai upacara pemberkatan pernikahan.

"Jung Yunho.. Apakah anda akan menerima Kim Jaejoong menjadi pasanganmu? menjaganya diwaktu sehat ataupun sakit, menemaninya diwaktu suka ataupun duka, tidak akan menyakitinya, dan akan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian. Apakah anda bersedia?"

Yunho semakin menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong.

"Ya, saya bersedia.."jawabnya.

"Dan Kim Jaejoong.. Apakah anda menerima Jung Yunho menjadi pasanganmu? Menjaganya diwaktu sehat ataupun sakit, menemaninya diwaktu suka ataupun duka, tidak akan menyakitinya, dan akan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian, serta bersamanya membangun ikatan suci atas kasih

Tuhan. Apakah anda bersedia?"

"Ya, saya bersedia.."jawab Jaejoong.

Sang Pastur mengangkat tangannya mengarah di atas kepalanya Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hari ini di depan Tuhan dan di hadapan semua orang yang hadir, atas persetujuan Tuhan dan kasih-Nya, saya menyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan istri selamanya.."

Luapan perasaan keduanya tersalur. Saling bertatapan dengan keharuan.

"Sekarang kalian boleh mengekspersikan kasih.."

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sebuah ciuman tulus.

Tawa, kelegaan, airmata, berbarengan dengan tepukan tangan yang menggema di dalam gereja itu. Semuanya seolah dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan yang Yunho dan Jaejoong alami.

_Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang nyata selain bersatu dengan orang yang paling kita cintai.._

END….


End file.
